


Hero Mine

by Miss_inglenook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_inglenook/pseuds/Miss_inglenook
Summary: AU One starry night, at a party, behind a garden wall. Two Blurry eyed people meet. Lighthearted. fun. Little Romeo/ Juliet. Disclaimer: Not My Characters. I do not own them. I make no money from this. I'm doing it to take my mind off real life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not My Characters. I do not own them. I make no money from this. I'm doing it to take my mind off real life. please read and review.

Number 1

If she jumped high enough into the air, Hermione Granger could see the party carrying on without her, blissfully unaware of her absence. Well, she could see in a blurred, abstract kind of way - the lights in the house, the trees surrounding it and the outlines of party-goers either drifting from room to room or dancing manically.   
It was ans inescapable law of nature that sometimes you went to a party, everything went right and you had the best time ever. The flip side of this, needless to say, was sometimes you didn’t. everything that could go wrong, did go wrong.   
Like. Right. Now.  
Hermione sighed and though about her current predicament. She blamed crookshanks, of course. She blamed him for joyfully launching himself at the back of her legs just as she was applying mascara. She could have put her make-up on magically, but she’d never quite gotten the hang of ‘Beauty’ spells (she’d never wanted to really) . she had always ended up looking like a prostitute or a clown. The good old fashioned muggle way was best. The mascara wand hand poked her directly in the eye and so she had to endure slightly blurred vision for the rest of the evening. Of course she had cleaned up the mess with her actual wand, but there wasn’t a spell to fix one’s stupidly, self inflicted, blurred vision.   
So, that was mistake number one. Mistake number two happened when, desperate for a wee and seeing the major queue for the lav, she slipped outside in search of somewhere discreet and al fresco. And since there wasn’t anywhere discreet in the back garden, she climbed over a five-foot wall into next door’s, where a weeping cherry tree promised absolute privacy.   
If she hadn’t inadvertently bruised her cornea, Hermione would have spotted the nail sticking out of the wall, and her trousers wouldn’t have gotten disastrously ripped.   
Mistake three was climbing over the five-foot wall without pausing to think of her wand, hidden in the depths of the beaded bag. The very same beaded bag that was with her coat, on the coat stand, in the hallway of her very muggle friend’s house.   
And I’m not even drunk, Hermione thought. At this rate, she could be stuck out here all night.   
The eventual sound of the door clicking open was music to Hermione’s ears. Realising this may be her only chance, Hermione started jumping up and down again and waving her arms in the air. Spotting the outline of a figure and feeling like a complete idiot, she called out ‘Hello? Excuse me?’  
He looked tall, tall was good, tall was exactly what she needed. Or a house elf with a step ladder.   
He crossed the lawn and peering over the wall said ‘Are you a Burglar?’  
In the pitch black and with mascara blurred eyeballs, Hermione couldn’t see what he looked like, but he had a nice voice.   
‘If I WERE a burglar, I’d have a stripy jumper and a mask’  
‘Sorry, Of course.’ He sounded bemused ‘ So…. are you lost?’  
Hermione sighed and began to explain’ I’m Stuck. I jumped over the wall and can’t get back’ because I’m a pillock and forgot my wand, she silently added. ‘ there’s no other way out of the garden, except through the house and all the lights are off.’   
‘what were you doing in that garden anyway?’   
SHIT!!  
‘A gentleman wouldn’t ask’   
He chuckled and began to walk away, saying ‘Maybe the gentleman can help you back over the wall then?’  
Hermione let out a shriek of frustration and hissed ‘Please don’t leave me, come back.’  
Hermione heard him laugh. Returning he gestured for her to move away from the wall, and he vaulted effortlessly over it.   
He was now standing close enough, despite the darkness, for Hermione to be able to tell he was no Troll. Pale Blonde hair, Bright eyes, good cheekbones and a flash of white teeth as he smiled. She was about to be rescued by a rather nice looking man. Blurry, but nice.   
‘OK. Stand in front of me, facing the wall and I’ll lift you up.’  
‘Erm…. I've ripped my trousers, jumping down. They caught on a nail’ Hermione’s hand moved protectively to the back of her trousers. If he lifted her, he would see her knickers, at close range.   
He flashed her a smirk and said ‘ don’t worry, I’ll close my eyes’   
He was impressive. One moment she was on the ground, the next his hands were on her waist and she was being whooshed into the air. Hermione stretched out her arms, made a grab for the wall, raised her knee and landed on top of it. Not very gracefully, she dragged her other leg over and dropped down to the other side.   
Impressively, her rescuer hauled himself over too.  
‘My hero. You saved me’ Hermione mockingly gushed. Then said seriously ‘ Really, thank you’   
‘No problem’ he chuckled ‘ nice pants, by the way.  
Hermione could feel herself blush and was thankful for the darkness. ‘It’s not my night, is it? Time to go home I think’ she turned to walk away  
‘Don’t rush off’ He said, lightly touching her shoulder ‘I’ve only just rescued you. Come on, we’ll stay out here for a bit’  
They sat on a garden bench. He was wearing a pale green shirt and black trousers that melted into the darkness. Breathing in she smelled soap and the faint tang of aftershave.   
Turning to him Hermione said ‘ So, Hero of mine, what brings you out into the garden?’  
‘Keeping out of the way of a jealous husband’  
‘If he’s so jealous, why did you marry him?’  
‘Ha ha, very funny. His wife wouldn’t leave me alone. She and I used to be couple in university and remained close ever since. I wasn’t encouraging her. She’s just a little drunk. I escaped to the kitchen. Then as I looked out of the window, I saw a head bobbing up and down at the end of the garden. Thought I’d come and see what it was.’  
‘I’m glad you did’ Hermione shivered as the cold night air sand through her light top. It struck Hermione that she hadn’t spotted her rescuer at the party. ‘Have you been here long?’  
‘At the party? No, twenty minutes or so. I was all ready to leave until I had to rescue the fair maiden’  
Hermione shivered again as another gust of wind sliced through her; it might be June, but this is England and anyone with an ounce of sense is indoors.   
‘You’re cold’ He observed ‘I’d offer you my jacket, if I was wearing one. Here take this’ he handed Hermione a business card from his wallet.   
‘That’s not going to keep me very warm’ Hermione said, squinting at the card.   
‘No’ He smirked ‘I thought maybe you’d like to continue this conversation, in daylight. Somewhere warm and when you haven't got your knickers clad arse hanging out of your trousers. ‘   
‘I’ll be in the city on Tuesday. Perhaps I’ll pop by for a coffee?’  
‘I’ll be there. Just go to the reception desk and ask for…..’  
‘ I Know’ she interrupted and putting the business card in her pocket said ‘ Ask for my hero’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It's still not mine. I'm not making any money from it. I'm doing it as a reprieve from real life. enjoy :)

Pansy was going home, back to England. Not because she wanted to, but because she didn’t have a lot of choice. America was no longer her kind of place. No-one wanted to employ an events planner with a scarred face: her appearance didn’t exactly scream ‘Fun Times’. she was sick of being treated like a freak. Every time she went out, there were hundreds of people ready to point and stare at her. After a while, it really got her down. 

Turning away from the window of her apartment, Pansy caught sight of her reflection in the mirror on the wall opposite. Even now, a year later, an UN-expected glimpse of her self still had the power to give her a jolt. 

There was no escaping it, she was ugly. How everyone would laugh when they saw her. Not to her face, but certainly behind her back. It wasn’t a comfortable thing to admit but if anyone deserved their comeuppance, it was her. 

Pansy slumped down on the edge of her bed, angrily brushing away a tear, she was glad to be leaving America, so why was she crying?

She already knew the answer: going back to England would undoubtedly be worse. 

 

The new wizarding village of ‘Kinship’ was formed after the fall of Voldemort. Then several more were created by this example. A new safe place to live. A place where muggle-borns, half-bloods and pure bloods could all live together in one community.

Anyone visiting from the city would call it a village, but it was considered - by the locals , at least- a small town. Ravishingly pretty and nestled in southern England, between Avebury and Stonehenge. A magically significant place for over 5000 years. Everyone knew everyone and in-comers, were regarded with suspicion. The unwritten rule was that until you’d lived there for over five years, you were a begrudgingly tolerated outsider. After that, if you were very lucky, you may be accepted as a local. 

When Izzy Cadwallader had moved to Kinship, five years ago, the rules had magically been broken. Together with Hermione Granger, they’d opened ‘The Stone Circle’. a quaint little Bookshop and Bakery Combined. It was the perfect addition to their - then- tiny town. 

‘I don’t klnow how you do it’ Said Hermione, when Ancient Cyrus Flint had shuffled out of the shop, the basket containing his morning Pain Au Chocolat and two crusty cobbs, leavitating behind him. ‘ You should have heard him years ago when he found out we were opening the shop. Complaining about Fancy Muggle foods….. stinking out our streets…. herbs and garlic…. just look at him now, practically ourbest customer. And he fancies you’ Hermione smirked, ‘You’ve definitely Pulled’ 

‘He’s Harmless’ Smiling, Izzy Flicked her wand and made the broom shimmy across the floor. Quickly sweeping up the dried mud that had crumbled from old Cyrus’ boots. ‘If only he were 50 years younger’ 

It never failed to impress Hermione the way that izzy had effortlessly managed to become a bona fide local within the space of a couple of months. Maybe it had something to do with her deep, dark eyes, glossy raven hair or glorious hourglass figure. Maybe it was her velvety voice. Whatever it was , it worked. Izzy was kind, discreet and adored by everyone. A single parent, she has arrived in Kinship with her two year old son Percy, who had his mother’s smile and - presumably - his fathers Blonde hair. Now a boisterous seven year old, percy - short for Perseus - was best friends with Hermione’s Niece Lily. The two of them - almost the same age - were inseparable. 

‘Anyway, Look at you’ said Izzy as Hermione was loading a basket full of all sorts of yummy treats ‘ All dolled up on a Tuesday. Eye-shadow, Mascara AND lipgloss. I’m impressed’ 

‘Oh god!’ Hermione didn’t normally make much of an effort for her weekly trip to London and Diagon alley. ‘ I don’t look like a lady from KNockturn, do I?’ 

‘Don’t be silly. The suppliers are going to wonder what they’ve done to deserve such a rare treat’ Izzy raised an Eyebrow ‘ I’m pretty curious myself actually’

‘Oh you know. Looking for good deals and better business.’

‘You’ll definitely get “Business” looking like that’ 

‘Book and Bakery Business! And….. I may have met someone, on Saturday, at that party I went to near my Parents old house. He works in a solicitors in Muggle London. I thought maybe I could drop by and drum up a little take away business at the same time.’

‘Ooooh a muggle Customer. And would this happen to be an attractive potential customer?’

‘Well, I couldn’t really see. I think so.’ Hermione picked up the basket and made her way towards the door. ‘I’ll know for sure when I see him again today’

‘ Just don’t forget to come back’ Izzy called after her as a couple of tourists entered the shop. 

Hermione made her way to the apparition point. They’d had a change in the way witches and wizards apparated after the war. In every town & Village there was now a designated apparition point. Somewhat like a muggle bus stop. You’d stand in the circle, wait for the traffic light to turn from red, through amber, and then green, and apparate. You’d land safely in a pre determined location. All the while making sure there was less risk of splinching and less risk of landing directly on top of some unsuspecting witch or wizard - or heaven forbid, muggle - that happens to be enjoying a stroll. The only downside to this, of course, was the timetable. Just like muggle buses, you could only access a certain location, at specified times. 

While she was waiting, Hermione’s mind drifted back to Izzy’s comment. When you spent your entire time at school being taunted and called Unoriginal, but cruelly effective names, it was hard to squash the old feelings of inadequacy. She was 12 years old again and distressingly plain, the archetypal ugly duckling with her Frizzy curly hair, terrible teeth and matchstick legs. Basically, not a pretty sight. No wonder everyone had spent the better part of 7 years making fun of her. One person in particular. 

Oh well, at least it was character forming and she had blossomed since then. 

Hermione landed in Diagon Alley and made her way towards the leaky cauldron, so as to go into muggle London. She paused and decided to pop into the ladies on the way. Hermione checked her face in the mirror, making sure she didn’t have any breakfast stuck in her teeth (no longer terrible thanks to a certain school bully and the school healer) 

Ruffling her hair - it was highlighted with honey blonde and shiny, still curly, but manageable lovely curls and responded well to a good ruffle - Hermione smiled at her reflection. She would soon be smiling at her Hero.

Like an idiot, Hermione had - After repairing them with her wand - washed her ripped trousers. Completely forgetting that the business card was in the pocket. All that was left legible was an address. She didn’t even know his name. Oh well, she’ll find out soon enough. 

Another quick smile told Hermione that she looked ok, her lip gloss was still intact. She was wearing an emerald green top, black above the knee skirt and black and green striped ballet flats. Smarter than her usual jeans and t-shirt, but the people at the solicitors - Zimmer and Malloy?? something like that?? damn that ruined card - they needn't know she was only doing it to impress their - hopefully- Handsome Boss. Nearly there now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's not mine..... nothing is mine.... not even this computer... meh!

 

Her hero’s Offices were on the top floor. Hermione had delivered leaflets to the other floors on her way up - Nothing Ventured, right? Through the glass door she saw a young girl typing away behind a green marble reception desk. Hermione’s basket clunked against the door frame as she walked through the door, causing the receptionist to look up at her. “hi, I'm from the stone circle bakery, I’ve brought some leaflets and a few samples….. “ 

Before Hermione had finished her sentence, the young girl stopped typing, got to her feet and - rather enthusiastically - exclaimed “Brilliant! You couldn’t have come at a better time. Everyone was so fed up of our usual place and we were only saying this morning that… oh wow! These look delish”

The girl called through a door to what must have been the rest of the office because within seconds, they were joined by another dozen or so members of staff. All exclaiming greedily over the prospect of free treats. But there was no sign of her hero.

“Excuse me. Is….. well….. is your boss here?”  
“in the office, on the phone. I’m sure he’ll be out in a minute - Oh is that smoked salmon?” the receptionist looked like she might start drooling. 

“here’s a list of all the other things we do and our prices” Hermione felt her heart start to race as somewhere, out of view, she heard a door open. All of a sudden she realised just how much she was looking forward to seeing her hero again. She hoped she wouldn’t start blushing like a school girl.   
“About time” Exclaimed the receptionist as the footsteps grew louder. Glancing over her shoulder, Hermione started cheerily “Hi. I'm from the stone…..”

Hermione looked up and saw him smiling at her. Her mouth went dry. No, it couldn’t be, it just couldn’t.

“Hello there” Said Draco Malfoy, coming over to join them. He clearly hadn’t a clue who she was, other than the girl he helped over a wall on Saturday night. It was hardly surprising when you thought about it. His hair used to be longer and slicked back, he’d filled out generally but otherwise he was more or less the same. She’d changed more than he had. 

Oh GODS!!! This was Terrible, TERRIBLE…

“Draco, you HAVE to try this one” on of the girls said while greedily cramming a slice of lemon drizzle cake into her mouth. “We simply MUST order from these people. Oi, Jason< stop stealing all the sliders”

“Looks like you’ve got yourself some new business” Draco told Hermione with a wink. Turning to the receptionist he said “ Don’t say I never do anything for you”

Draco Malfoy.

“Excuse me” Hermione took a step backwards and turned away from the desk.

“Are you ok?” Seemingly concerned, Draco reached to put a hand on her arm. Hermione pulled away Nodding.

Needing to leave, Hermione exited the offices and tumbled down the stairs. She paused when she got a couple of floors down. Slumping to the floor she put her head in her hands. The greatest shock wasn’t seeing Draco Malfoy again; if she’d passed him anywhere else, her reaction would have been simple: initial recognition swiftly followed by a rush of hatred. Maybe anger. She wouldn’t get all in his face and start attacking him (Like the 3rd year slap). If they’d made eye contact, she would have shot him a look of loathing and walked away.   
This was different, the most shocking part was realising how much, after meeting and talking on Saturday, she had been looking forward to seeing him again. Or just actually seeing him without the whole mascara situation blinding her again. 

Hermione let out a whine in despair. She really liked him, she thought he liked her. She’d spent the last 2 days thinking about him, wondering what his name was. Curse that damn card and washing machine. 

Ah, but had she known. Would she have come here today? To Draco’s office. Bringing scrumptious treats to impress him with?

Absolutely Not.  
And she’d left her bloody basket upstairs.

“are you Alright?”

Hermione jumped; with her face in her hands she hadn’t seen him enter the stairway. Crouching down, Draco Malfoy held out a cup of water and said “you poor thing, you look dreadful. When I saw you turn away. I thought you were going to pass out. Here, take a sip” Holding out the cup again “ are you still feeling ill?”

Hermione flinched as he pressed his hand to her forehead. 

“hot” he said “being in this stairway isn’t helping. Take a minute and as soon as you feel up to it, we’ll go up to my office. I could carry you if you like” He smirked briefly “I’m sorry, I just have this effect on women”

He was being kind but Hermione couldn’t take it. She gathered herself and said “I’m not going to faint”

“well, that’s good. It really is nice to see you again. I was wondering if you’d turn up or not”

He was even better looking than she’d imagined; he had the most wonderful eyelashes and thjose eyes…. GODS! Worst of all, he was being sweet and concerned.

“By the way, they love the food” he said “It seems like we’ll be seeing more of each other” He paused “You could look a little happy about it”

It was no good. She was going to have to tell him.

“I’m sorry, that’s not going to happen” Hermione really did feel sick now.

“ I’m not with you?” He offered her more water.

“You don’t even know my name”

“and that’s a problem? How about if I just asked you? Problem solved”

He thought it was funny and she was making a lot of fuss over nothing. 

“It’s Hermione” she said “Hermione Granger”

She saw the very second it clicked into place. Draco Malfoy’s expression changed. 

“Fuck no! Are you serious?” 

Hermione couldn’t blame him. She nodded  
“Hermione Granger? But…. you….”  
“ I know” Hermione almost unbelievably she found herself feeling sorry for him “I don’t look like I used to, I’ve changed”


	4. number 4

Disclaimer: It's not mine..... nothing is mine.... well, ya know, some of it is...... 

Pansy arrived, via international port key, back in the ministry of magic in London. The ‘arrivals’ lounge looked exactly like the arrivals at any muggle airport. Except for the large ‘star-gate’ style platform in the middle of the enormous room. International travel had, along with national wizarding travel, had a massive overhaul after the second wizarding war. 

Pansy, her feet finding their way off the platform, was wearing a rather large, polka dotted, floppy brimmed hat, in the hope that it would divert attention from her face. When she’d arrived at M.A.C.U.S.A, 5 years earlier, she’d been chatted up by a six -foot tall American quidditch player. He’d even bought her a cup of coffee.

This time, nobody chatted her up. She looked around for her mother who was supposed to be meeting her at the ministry. All my own fault, thought Pansy, picking up a copy of ‘The Quibbler’, and idly flicking through the pages. She paused at a photo of Oliver Wood, a shining star in the quidditch world. Once upon a time, she had fantasised about being someone the whole world drooled over.

Sitting down at a nearby table and crossing her legs, Pansy flipped over the page with Oliver on it. She didn’t bother having that fantasy any more. 

 *********************************************************************************************************************

Harry Potter had an audience, but he didn’t let on that he was aware of it. This was the way potential customers liked it to be. He carried on working, they stood and watched, and afetr a few minutes he would turn and smile at them. Maybe exchange a greeting, then return his attention to the task at hand. They’d realise, of course, who he was. Famous Harry Potter. Saviour of the wizarding world. Hero to all, turned Sculptor. It was a low key, low pressure sales technique. A chance to own a piece of art created by THE Harry Potter. It practically sold itself. Harry enjoyed his job and it showed. Visitors always tried to open a conversation with Harry. His easy manner, indicating that he couldn’t care less whether they bought or not, usually did the trick. And when it didn’t, well, he genuinely wasn’t arsed. These were tourists, just as likely to leave Kinship with a croissant from the standing stones. 

Putting down his wand and chisel, Harry straightened up and stretched his arms. Bare to the waist, wearing only a pair of faded blue jeans, he knew he looked appealing. Working outside had tanned his body and when he stretched, the muscles in his back rippled beneath the skin. He had scars, obviously, but to a tourist they were interesting, fascinating, or as one woman said ‘ a visual representation of the sacrifices he made to save the wizarding and muggle worlds alike’. Turning around he saw a girl, a Scandinavian girl, admiring him. He knew she was Scandinavian because she was blonde, wearing Khaki shorts and a demi cloak (all the rage in the Netherlands apparently). Actually, she wasn’t even that pretty but Harry smiled at her anyway. He didn’t mind. 

“Hi”

“Hi. This is beautiful. I’ve never seen this kind of thing done before” Her English was excellent really.

Harry ran his hand down the sculpture. It was lapis-lazuli blue and glittered like the sky at twilight. “Oh yeah? Well this was commissioned by a seventy-six year old English woman living in the eastern U.S. she’s either an ex-Ravenclaw or she’s got a pretty big god complex. I believe she’s planning to use it as a memorial statue for her grave”

The girl looked sympathetic “is she dying?”

“No, Not at all. I think she’ll be using it as a hat stand in the meantime. Hell of a conversation piece”

“That’s…. ummm…. Great?” entranced the girl peeked past Harry, into the workshop.

“Feel free to have a look around” Harry said, waving towards the workshop where photographs were pinned to the walls. “These are some of my past works”

Having stopped for a break, Harry followed the girl into the workshop and flicked his wand towards the kettle to make tea. The girl was studying a photo of a Andelucite stag lay surrounded by lilies. “ That was commissioned by me, for me. In memory of my parents. You can’t see from the photo but the lilies are carved from moonstone and shimmer at night-time. It’s actually part of a bigger memorial at Hogwarts.” he said proudly “ everyone who saw it wanted to know where it came from.”

“and all these letter from satisfied customers” exclaimed the girl moving on.

“customers. Relatives. People simply admiring my work.”

“I like this one,” the girl said pointing to a photo of what looked like a similar memorial. It was a wolf cub made completely from Diamond. 

“One of my favourites too. Fancy a cup of tea?”

“I’d love one, but I don’t think I could afford a commissioned piece. And I’m not about to die, so I wont be needing a memorial statue.”

“Don’t speak too soon” Harry said with a wink “you don’t know what I’m putting in your tea”

They sat outside, companionably drinking their tea and chatting about all the sights wizarding Britain had to offer. Including - the reason she ended up in kinship - Stone Henge. 

“Oh it was very nice. But terribly crowded”

“It can be a bit touristy “ Harry said Nodding his head. 

“You know, my grandmother is old. Perhaps she would enjoy one of your pieces? Do you have a leaflet?”

“ I do” said harry summoning a brochure and a packet of biscuits. Handing Edith The brochure he said “it’s got my website address and e-mail on the back too. I do pieces for muggles. It’s where I get most of my business. But I can’t tell muggles where I live, Obviously”

Edith put the brochure away in her bag “ I like your business” she said “But how did you get started? What gave you the idea to do this? Surely the great Harry Potter could do anything he wanted?” She blushed slightly realising what she’d said and turned her attention to the digestive biscuit in her hand. 

“Well, My little brother died when he was just 2” Said Harry. Edith shot him a look of anguish, swiftly followed by confusion. 

“It’s ok” Said Harry “I get asked this question quite a lot. Anyway, Teddy, Not a little brother by blood, But a brother just the same. Anyway, Teddy died aged 2. I’d just made the statue at Hogwarts and decided I needed one for him too. Diamond because he was born in April and a wolf cub because his father was a werewolf. I saw the Joy and Love on people’s faces when they looked at my work and remembered their loved ones.” He smiled briefly “I knew right then and there that it was what I wanted to do. I left the ministry and set up business here. Years later, I’m still here”

“in a tiny place like this?” Edith marvelled

“But it’s my tiny place” Harry spotted Lily and Andromeda walking down the lane towards them. Harry waved and smiled “My entire life is here”

Moments later, Lily hurtled the rest of the way down the lane and flung herself into Harry’s arms. It was like catching a wriggling niffler. Swinging her around, Harry kissed the top of her Head and said “What have you two been up to then?”

“Making daisy chains “ Lily showed him the bedraggled chain in her left hand. Placing it around his head she said “This is yours Daddy”

“Now everyone will think I’m a girl” said Harry.

“Don’t be silly. You’ve got a stubbly chin. Anyway, there’s a surprise later. Six o’clock, in the back garden. Oh and you have to put a shirt on”

“what kind of surprise?”

“Me and Percy are getting married”

“really?” said Harry, raising an eyebrow at Andromeda “Mum, did you know about this?”

Andromeda shrugged and lit a cigarette with the end of her wand “ Darling, I tried to get them to wait a few years, but would they listen? You know, young people these days”

“Fine” said Harry, lowering Lily to the ground “ just don’t expect a present, I haven’t been to the shops”

“that’s ok Daddy. You can give me money”

Behind Lily, Edith was looking puzzled. Clearly struggling to work out the family dynamic in front of her. Harry smiled to himself because confusion was a fairly common occurrence. 

“come on Flower. Time to start getting ready” Andromeda held out her hand to Lily “Every bride needs a bath before her wedding”

“Oh Gran, Why? I just had a bath last week”

“ No-one wants to marry a girl with dirty knees”

“Percy doesn’t mind. He hates baths too. Ok Fine” Lily made her way over to Andromeda “ don’t forget Daddy, six o’clock”

Harry shook his head in mock despair as he watched Andromeda and Lily make their way back up the lane to Moon-flower Cottage. 

“How old is she?” said Edith

“seven”

“you were young when you became a father?”

“Nineteen”

“She’s beautiful” Edith hesitated “and the lady with her? You called her mum. But she’s your mother-in-law right?”

“No. She’s my mum” said Harry Easily

Edith looked confused all over again “ but you’re Harry Potter, Famous Orphan”

“Oh, well spotted” Harry said with a grin

“I just don’t understand. How is she your mum?”


	5. Chapter 5

Yet Another Disclaimer.... Not mine! just saying 

 

Number 5

The day after Voldemort fell, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger found themselves in the living room of Andromeda Tonks. 

Andromeda had lost everyone in the war, except her grandson, Teddy. She’d been left alone to grieve and raise a baby, only a month old. 

Harry, having lost everyone years before, knew all too well how Andromeda was feeling. He was there to help. He was, after all, the boy’s godfather.

Hermione had tried to save her parents. She’d wiped their memories and sent them off to Australia to start a new life. They’d almost made it to the airport, before a group of death eaters found them and they were killed. She’d long since considered Harry to be her brother, wherever Harry went, she went too. 

The Weasley family, unable to cope with their grief, had left the UK almost immediately. And while the entire wizarding world loved ‘The Golden Trio’, they were now a duet. Things between the three of them were never the same after he left them in the woods on the horcrux hunt. He’d at least told them that he was leaving with his family. That was that. 

The three adults currently stood in this living room had lost everything, but in the process had found each other. 

Harry, choosing not to live at Grimmauld place just yet had jumped at Andromeda’s offer for them both to stay a while. Declaring that they all needed each other right now. But actually saying it and meaning it were two different things. There was no guarantee that it wouldn’t go horribly wrong.

It hadn’t. The bond between Andromeda, Harry, Hermione and Teddy had been instantaneous, irrevocable and touching to behold. Andromeda adored her ‘children’ and made her feelings plain so that they, in turn, adored her.

Three months into their stay, Harry had accidentally called Andromeda ‘mum’. soon after, Hermione followed suit. They we family now. They had decided together to let Teddy make up his own mind on what to call Andromeda, but sure enough, he called her mum too. 

Their arrival in the new village of Kinship caused a bit of a stir. But most of the villagers, sympathetic to the family’s tragic past and delighted to see them happy again, welcomed them with open arms. 

About a year later, the unthinkable happened. Tragedy struck the family again one sunny Saturday afternoon in May. Teddy and Andromeda had just arrived at Hogwarts for their usual memorial visit. Teddy, who was making his way a few steps ahead of his ‘Mother’, rounded a corner straight into the middle of a duel. A spell was cast that hit teddy square in the chest and threw him fifty feet into the air. According to the magical coroner, he was probably dead before he hit the ground. 

Andromeda was inconsolable. The family’s grief made worse at the trial when it was suggested that teddy had been there alone and unsupervised. 

“Teddy was never alone” Andromeda stormed “How dare they try to say that, just to try and get that snivelling little fucker off the hook?” 

In the end, it didn’t. That snivelling little fucker - Draco Malfoy’s best friend and adopted brother - was found guilty of dangerous Duelling. Theodore Nott was sentenced to two years in Azkaban, which didn’t pacify Andromeda one bit. 

Theo, like so many others had lost it all in the war. His family, His home and most of his money. He moved in with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Lucius being in Azkaban on a life sentence. Clearly the Black family had a proclivity for taking in waifs and strays. Draco Moved out of the country to study abroad and Narcissa was kept happy with her surrogate son, Theo. 

“Two Years” Andromeda wept on the floor of the wizengamot. So consumed by rage, she could barely get her words out. “Two years for killing our beautiful boy? If I ever see that murdering bastard again, I’ll Kill him….. I swear by Morgana I will.” 

Andromeda did a lot of swearing during those dark days, not least when rumour began to circulate that Narcissa Malfoy had been heard outside of the Ministry pointing out that it wasn’t as if Andromeda had lost a ‘Normal’ child. ‘Son of a metamorphmagus AND a werewolf… Honestly’ 

When Andromeda heard this she had to be magically and physically restrained. “Sweet Morgana, are these people human? What they are actually saying is that Teddy wasn’t ‘PURE blood’, so they’ve done us a favour? That killing him was like killing some kind of animal? Am I hearing this right?” She was wild-eyed with grief “so what should we do to cheer ourselves up? Buy a cute little BUNNY?”

As the months passed, the family gained strength from each other. Love pulled them through. Somehow they learned to be happy again. When Hermione said in an interview that she had the best mum and brother in the world, she knew that - unlike those people who only thought they had - she was telling the absolute truth. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - 

Mrs Viola Parkinson had reached the Ministry in good time to meet her daughter. Waiting in arrivals for Pansy to appear, she found herself being jostled by an excited family holding their wands high and creating a ‘welcome home’ banner. Viola wondered how Pansy would react if she landed on the platform to find her mother making such a fuss. It wasn’t the kind of thing Pansy would appreciate. They just weren’t that type of family. 

A toddler in a pushchair next to her dropped his toy unicorn. Picking it up and handing it back to him, she was rewarded with a face like thunder, as if it was all her fault that it fell in the first place. Reminded of Pansy at that age, Viola stood up and tried to calm, the butterflies in her stomach. She loved her daughter, of course she did, but she was also slightly afraid of her. 

Oh that was an awful thing to think. Not afraid, per Se, Just intimidated. That’s what she meant. Pansy had inherited her father’s aloof manner and emotional distance. This was furthered by the school house she fell into. Viola wasn’t concerned with which house her daughter was in but Pansy’s father had been a Slytherin and his father before him and blah blah etc... Since they’d had no sons of their own, it fell to Pansy to uphold the family tradition. ‘” can you imagine how she’d turn out if she were a Hufflepuff?” He’d demanded “Great Merlin woman, are you out of your mind?” So Viola thought maybe she was wrong. But the doubts had come back to haunt her. Other houses hadn’t seemed to do other children any harm, Quite the opposite really. Harry and Hermione were nice young people. Plus they adored their mother. Despite all the truly terrible things that had happened to Andromeda over the years, Viola secretly envied her. 

The family at Viola’s side began to scream and cheer frantically. A man stepped down from the platform and began to race toward them. He showeres the with hugs, kisses and declarations of love for each person. 

Viola felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. Now she was reduced to envying strangers. Total strangers that were exhibiting the precise behaviour that her daughter would sneer at.

She looked around and finally saw Pansy sitting at a table with a magazine in hand, Dark glasses and a floppy polka-dotted hat.

“Darling! Yoo-Hoo! “ Viola called and waved an arm to attract her attention. Catching sight of her, Pansy stood and walked over to her mother, offering the undamaged side of her face for a kiss. Hugging her rather enthusiastically in an attempt to keep up with her neighbours, Viola dislodged the hat. It floated down and landed on the floor in front of the toddler in the pushchair.

The small child just stared at the hat. Pansy summoned it quickly and put it back on her head. Viola flinched as one of the other children said “Mum, what’s happened to that lady’s face?”

“shhhh!! Its not nice to say things like that. Poor girl….” the mother pulled a sympathetic face “out of the mouths of babes eh?”

Shooting the woman a truly evil look Pansy said “Mum, can we leave? NOW?”

As they were walking toward the Floo system in the atrium, Pansy asked “ Will dad be there when we get home?”

Viola looked apologetic and said “ sorry Darling, he had to work”

“standard” Pansy said and moved to the nearest Floo queue. 

“he’ll be home soon” Viola said a little too brightly “ and he can’t wait to see you” she paused “I thought we’d have dinner tonight at the Occamy. Just you and me”

Pansy shuddered. The occamy nest was a pub/restaurant in Kinship. The only pub/ restaurant of it’s kind. It was never full. The building being magically able to change it’s size to accommodate any number of people. Much like the Occamy itself being able to change it’s size depending on it’s current situation. Yet another fantastic idea to ensure that nobody was excluded in Kinship. Pansy realised quickly that ‘Just you and me’ could be translated as: The two of us sitting at a table while the rest of the occupants ogle us from the bar and snigger at the posh girl’s comeuppance. 

She hadn’t asked to be the posh girl, she’d been given that title years ago and it had just stuck. 

Seeing the look on her face, Viola said “ I know darling, but you’ll have to face them sooner or later.”

Pansy sighed and gazed into the fireplace full of emerald green flames. She knew her mother was right. “we’ll see” she said.

\- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - 

“ You have to tell mum” said Harry

“I can’t tell mum” Hermione sighed “she’ll go mental”

“ You still should. She has a right to know he’s back” Harry kept his voice low. They were in the back garden of the cottage. Hermione sitting cross legged on the grass and Harry lounging in a garden chair, His eyes shielded by dark sunglasses. Upstairs Lily was having her hair braided by Andromeda, ready for the big ceremony. 

“He’s been back for months and she hasn’t known. He’s living in Muggle London. What are the chances of her bumping into him?” said Hermione

“About the same as the chances of you bumping into him and you managed. Merlin, I can’t believe he didn’t recognise you. You must have been more hideous that I remember”

“ I was” Hermione had the tragic photos to prove it. She flicked her wand toward Harry, Causing him to fall our of his chair sideways and onto the grass. 

He flicked his wand back at her, causing her to topple over too. “Thanks. So what happens now? I take it you wont be doing business and delivering to his company now?”

Hermione paused. She’d already told Izzy the situation and she’d reacted with her typical logic : “Look, I’m not saying this because it’s more business for us, but we are only delivering sandwiches and baked goods. And you said his staff were all really keen. Why should they miss out? Of course, it’s entirely your decision.” then she said in her gentle way “What did he have to say about it?”

“that it was up to me”

“well, think it over”

That is what Hermione had been doing ever since

“Daddy, put some clothes on” Lily bellowed from her bedroom window “I can’t get married if you’re not wearing a shirt.”

Rolling sideways and getting to his knees on the grass, Harry looked straight at Hermione and said “I still think you should tell mum”

Hermione pictured Andromeda’s reaction. As far as family feuds, this was looking to be worse than the Montagues and Capulets. She thought of Draco and her stomach flipped-flopped. “Maybe” She called after Harry “but not yet”


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Not a damn thing.... ok? .... happy now?? NOTHING!?!?!?! 

Updating a day early because life is happening tomorrow. 

Number 6

Andromeda worked as a Cleaner for the Parkinson’s. With old Voldy dead and gone and so many homes and lives destroyed. The ministry, together with Hermione, worked to free all the magically enslaved creatures. Including house elves. Some elves continued to work - and get paid from - the places they were already at. Hogwarts gained several new elves. When the Parkinson family moved to their new house in kinship, they did so with no elves. 

Andromeda took pity on Mrs Parkinson and offered to teach her some handy household spells and techniques. Instead, Mrs Parkinson offered to pay Andromeda to do the work for her. Andromeda agreed and this was how Hermione knew that Pansy would be arriving back today. It seemed almost incredible to imagine that they had been friends once. Shortly after the Parkinson’s moved to Kinship, Harry and Hermione had extended a hand of friendship to a lonely Pansy one evening in The Occamy. From then, an unusual friendship had started. 

The Pansy said she was leaving to Travel with her friends, eventually moving to America.   
When Pansy returned from her first few months abroad, she’d invited along her new best friend, Astoria Greengrass. A blonde bombshell and younger sister to Daphne Greengrass. Astoria had resisted Hermione’s efforts to join in with them and Pansy, anxious to fit back in, begun to follow her lead. Finally, Hermione had gone to see Pansy but had overheard Astoria saying “Daddy would pitch a fit if he knew I was associating with someone like that. Filthy little mudblood” Bursting into the Parkinson’s sun room, Hermione had given Astoria a resounding Slap before leaving the house. For the rest of the day, Hermione had expected Pansy to come to their house to apologise. She didn’t. Hermione hadn’t set eyes on Pansy since.

After that, Pansy only had time for her bitchy friends. Harry had seen them in Diagon smirking and sniggering at people. They talked loudly about their parent’s wealth and exotic holidays. Glossy-haired It-Girls gasping at how ghastly it must be to be poor and average looking.

Hermione hadn’t let the experience get to her. She and Harry had derived endless hours of alcohol fuelled fun, ruthlessly mimicking their la-di-da voices and loudly discussing who’s boyfriend had the biggest broom. And who’s Quaffles cost most. 

Very occasionally, Pansy came home for a fleeting visit, but never ventured out of the house. More often her mother and father went to visit her or meet up with her for long holidays in glamorous locations. 

Then came news of Pansy’s accident, and Hermione hadn’t known what to think. Celebrating the summer solstice with friends in America, Pansy has created a flame in a jar to keep the party going all night. The level of Pansy’s intoxication had caused the flame to get out of hand and the jar had exploded. Pansy sustained horrific injuries to her neck and face. Viola had been distraught. Pansy’s father, Mr Kratos Parkinson, had organised the best medical care and lined the pockets of many of the world’s most skilled healers. Hermione had been horrified and ashamed that although it was a terrible accident, a small part of her pictured Pansy’s smirking face and thought, Serves her right. 

Now a year on and despite all the best healers’ efforts, Pansy Parkinson was returning to England, to Kinship. Hermione wondered if she would have to be nice to Pansy, her one-time friend. Despite the horrid and hurtful things Pansy had called her, Hermione didn’t suppose she’d be allowed to retaliate now. 

* ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *** * * * * 

The wedding was a huge success, even though Percy and Lily refused to kiss when Andromeda said ‘You may now kiss the bride’ because, for two seven year olds, kissing was yucky.

Having spent the evening celebrating by playing exploding snap and dancing like loons to any bit of music they could find, the bride and groom were fast asleep in their bunkbeds. Sleeping at each other’s houses suited their single parents and when both Harry and Izzy wanted to go out on the same night, like tonight, Andromeda would watch them. 

Looking in on them, Hermione tucked Lily’s foot back under the blanket and removed a cross-dressed quidditch player from under Percy’s neck. She went downstairs and found Andromeda, stretched on the sofa, eating cheese and onion crisps and watching T.V. Since meeting Caspian Pevensie three years earlier and moving in with him to Sparrow house, Andromeda had found new happiness. Everyone Adored Cas and remarked on how perfect they were together. Hermione saw that the programme she was watching was about muggle foster carers. Andromeda’s loss of her child and grandchild had caused her great sorrow: but even now, in her 50’s, she still harboured powerful maternal urges.

“I could do that” said Andromeda, gesturing towards the screen “Do you think they’d let me?”

Hermione leaned over and gave her mother a hug “You’d be brilliant. But don’t just bring one back with you as a surprise. It’s the kind of thing that needs discussing first”

“ I know you and Harry were a spur of the moment decision, but you have both been worth it” Andromeda said, giving Hermione’s cheek a gentle pat “anyway, isn’t it time you were going? If this programme is going to make me cry, I’d rather do it in peace”

Hermione considered telling her mother that the man she had met and liked so much on Saturday night was none other than Draco Malfoy. Andromeda may not cry, but the torrent of abuse and magic would be spectacular.

It’s kinder not to tell her.

* * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * 

The Occamy was busier than usual this evening. Joining Harry and Izzy at the bar, Hermione was struck once again by just how perfect for each other they’d be. They look like a couple visually, got on like a house on fire, adored each other’s children. Yet there was no chemistry between them. It was such a waste, there was nothing to be done, they simply didn’t fancy each other. 

Hermione sat down next to Izzy, who had just thrust a glass of elf wine into her hand “No sign of the other team then?”

Many muggle pub games had found their way into the wizarding community. Perhaps it was engaging in something other than magical sports that was the appeal. There was no magic allowed. They had to rely on talent and practise. Although, sometimes a jinx here or a charm there was to be expected. Tonight they were up against the team from the leaky cauldron.

“ They’re always late. Did you tell mum yet?” Harry waved his empty butterbeer bottle at Susan behind the bar. “Another of these please love, Thanks. Well?” he returned his attention to Hermione, one eyebrow raised.

“No. I just couldn’t. That smells fantastic.” wanting to change the subject, Hermione lofted her head as a waitress elf emerged from the kitchen, levitating an array of plates. To the right of the bar was a restaurant area where several tables were already occupied. 

“Coward” said Harry

Izzy gave him a prod “leave her alone. I don’t see why Hermione has to tell her at all. Even if Andromeda finds out he’s back in the country, she can just say she didn’t know”

Hermione nodded. Ok, so it was a little underhanded , but she was only doing it in Andromeda’s best interest. 

Why had it suddenly gone so quiet in here? Hermione swivelled round on her stool realising that someone had just walked in.

Shit! Please don’t let it be Draco.

It wasn’t but the new arrival had caused just as much of a stir. 

Along with everyone else, Hermione couldn’t help but gaze at Pansy Parkinson. She’d have done it anyway, even if Pansy’s accident hadn’t happened. It had been years since they’d seen her. The Scars were there for all to see, despite having a hat pulled low over her forehead. As Pansy followed her mother through the pub, she gazed forward, refusing to catch anyone’s eye. 

Apart from a few locals saying ‘Evening Mrs Parkinson’, nobody else was speaking. Desperate to break the silence, Hermione burst out laughing as if she’d just heard a funny joke, then realised it sounded like she was laughing at Pansy. Trying to cover her faux pas, Hermione said brightly “Oh Izzy, you should have seen them. They were so funny” then realised that this made her sound more guilty.

Pansy chose that exact moment to look back and stare directly at her. Feeling embarrassed, Hermione pretended she hadn’t noticed and took a huge glug of wine. 

“who were funny?” Asked Izzy, confused.

Highly entertained, Harry ruffled Hermione’s hair and said, “nobody, appart from my sister”

Hermione decided to pretend she wasn’t just blurting out any old rubbish “Percy and Lily of course. They looked so sweet fast asleep. Lily insisted on sleeping in her wedding dress”

“You’re still blushing” Harry couldn’t resist telling her. 

“Oh shut up” seeing Pansy brought back feelings of inadequacy, and to top it all, she was redder than a Gryffindor bed spread. 

Susan Bones leaned across the bar and said “My word, was that Pansy?”

As if Viola Parkinson were likely to bring any number of half scarred girls to dinner in the restaurant. 

“Come on” said Harry “We should get some practice in before the opposition get here”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * * 

Pansy was hating every second. Everyone pretending not to look at her. Her mother had ordered the food but Pansy was dying for a cigarette, but the restaurant was no smoking and she wasn’t about to venture through the bar again to be observed at close quarters like some fantastic beast.

“Hungry Darling?” Viola was struggling to keep the conversation flowing. There’s nothing wrong, this is just an average mother- daughter outing “ The new chef is fabulous. Daddy and I had the most fantastic bouillabaisse last time we were here”

Pansy examined the salt cellar while Viola gazed around at the other tables.

“Oh, that Dressed crab looks nice”

How could a crab look nice? Crab was crab.

“ sweetheart, Trust me, Everything will be fine, they just need a few days to get used to you and ….”

“Mother. Do not treat me like a child. Everything is not going to be fine. How can it be when I look like this?”

“Darling it’s only a few scars. It’s not about how you look on the outside, you’re still you… Oh Pansy, where are you going? Come back”


	7. Chapter 7

Apologies for the late update. Life got in the way.   
Disclaimer: No, Not mine. 

Number 7

It was no good. She couldn’t do it. Pansy stood up so fast, she almost made the chair tip over. If she was going to cry, she needed to be out of here before it happened. 

Glimpsing a corridor to her right, Pansy veered toward it. Finding the ladies Loo and locking herself in a cubicle, Pansy collapsed on the toilet seat and took several deep breaths and willed the tears back down. 

Thankfully it worked. When it was safe, Pansy snapped open her designer bag, took out her cigarettes and lit one with her wand. This is what she was reduced to, hiding in a toilet, smoking while all the people in the bar were laughing and talking about her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

All her life, she’d been the centre of attention, but not like this. 

Exhaling, Pansy pictured Hermione Granger. The change in her was amazing; Hermione had been an ugly duckling. If viola hadn’t kept her up to date with the gossip, she may not have recognised her. Having been told what to expect, She’d known that the highlighted curled and curved beauty at the bar was Hermione. She’d heard the burst of laughter after she and Viola had made their way through the bar. She’d even found herself covertly glancing over at her. The major transformation had come as a shock. Hermione may have only been wearing a black vest and jeans, but the highlights in her tamed curls and the golden tan was something else. The war was hard on so many people, perhaps it was the being on the run for so long and the weight of battle that had made Hermione almost Grey in her appearance. But now, as she drank and joked with the rest of the darts team, she exuded down-to-earth glamour and an easy confidence. Hermione Granger’s beautiful insides had finally made her outside beautiful too. 

Pansy jumped as the door handle began to jiggle. She stared at it, willing the intruder to just leave. 

The jiggling stopped, then started again. Pansy wondered if it was her mother come to see how she was. 

“hello?” called a voice that definitely didn’t belong to her mother “is there anyone there?”

Pulling on her cigarette, Pansy stood and lifted the toilet seat, dropping the rest of the cigarette down the loo and tapped the cistern with her wand to flush it away. 

“Oh sorry” The voice said “Sometimes the door gets jammed and you’re never sure if someone is in there. Last thing you need is some Random shouting ALOHOMORA while you’re pants are down”

Pansy froze. Was that Hermione’s voice? She thought about dissaperating on the spot but the restaurant had anti-disaperation wards so people couldn’t skip out on their bill and the person outside had already heard her flush. The only was out was through the door. 

Fuck it! Pansy opened the door. 

There she was, leaning against the sink, looking truly breathtaking, those big brown eyes with flashing specks of gold. 

“Oh Hi” Hermione said “sorry about the door, it gets stuck sometimes”

Pansy reached for the door that led back to the main corridor

“and I’m sorry about your…..ummm…..Accident” Hermione added awkwardly.

Bitch Please

“Oh Yes?” Pansy fixed her with a gaze “I heard you laughing” 

Hermione flinched “ that wasn’t… oh no, that wasn’t…. I mean I wasn’t laughing at….. “

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“you” Hermione said to Harry and Izzy when she’d rejoined them “I was about to say, I wasn’t laughing at you! But she slammed the door in my face. It was awful. I was trying to be polite and when I came out of the ladies, they were sitting there eating. I thought maybe I should go over and try to explain, but then what if she caused a massive scene. Oh I just couldn’t bring myself to do it and now everything seems so much more awkward”

“Don’t let it bother you” Said Harry, typically unconcerned “Scars or no Scars, She’s always been a bitch. Come on, we’ve got a match to play”

“and someone looks as though he has his eye on you. You could be about to pull” Izzy nudged Hermione.

Hermione glanced across at Roger playing darts and pretending he didn’t know he was being watched.

The last time they’d played this team, their captain, a burly former Ravenclaw Quidditch captain and a few years above Harry and Hermione in school, was Roger Davies. Hermione and Roger had flirted happily with each other, until Roger had said he’d love to take her to dinner sometime, but he had a girlfriend. Trustworthy and faithful as he may be, it was not what Hermione had wanted to hear at the time. 

“He’s seeing someone”

“Wrong!” Said Izzy, looking Smug, “He came over while you were in the loo and asked if you were available. Then he casually mentioned that he and his girlfriend were finished”

Hermione wished she could feel more enthusiastic. Before, she’d quite fancied Roger, But somehow this news was just…. Meh!

“Hermione, come on, you’re miles away. You’re up next” Harry pushed her forward.

They lost the match. Not because of Hermione’s daydreams of a certain blonde man in a sleek suit, but because they were rubbish. They were the worst team in the whole wizarding darts league. The upside of this being that their opponents were always happy to play against them. 

“Rotten luck” said Roger, joining Hermione at the bar “Did you hear the news though, I’ve broken up with my girlfriend”  
“Well yes, you told Izzy. She told me. I’m sorry” said Hermione “ you must be devastated”

He looked offended “No, I finished her. Anyway, I was wondering what you were doing this weekend, Friday or Saturday evening. Maybe we could go out somewhere?”

“Oh it’s a shame” Hermione said sadly “I have to babysit my niece”

“Both nights?”

“yep, both nights. Sorry” Hermione said, unaware that Harry was stood right behind her, listening.

Harry waited until Izzy joined them and Roger had wondered off in defeat before saying “Hey Izzy, Fancy a wild weekend in Paris?”

“why?”

“Hermione’s babysitting Lily all weekend, so she may as well have Percy too. That leaves us free to do whatever we want - Restaurants, clubs, loads to drink, Brilliant sex…..”

“Thanks,” Izzy gave his arm a squeeze, “but you’re not my type”

Behind the bar Susan said “You always say that. What is your type? I mean, what was Percy’s dad like?”

“since Izzy had spent the last five years avoiding such questions, she simply smiled and said “Oh he was definitely my type. But he was married”

“Enemy on the move…” Harry whispered in Hermione’s ear “Approaching at three O’Clock…. wands at the ready”

Blushing, Hermione saw that the Parkinson duo had finished their meal and were making their way back through the bar. 

“she’s not my enemy”

“She may not be your enemy, but I think you may be hers” harry whispered wickedly

Pansy shot Hermione a look of complete disdain as she passed them.

“Blimey” Susan said as they swept out the door “Did you see her face?”

The door hadn’t fully closed. It swung back open, Pansy glared evilly at Susan and spat “At least I’m not FAT” and slammed the door.

Shaken, Susan grasped the bar for support.

“that’s not fair. I didn’t mean her scars. I meant the look on her face. She took it completely the wrong way”

“welcome to my world” Hermione said, slightly relieved that it had happened to Susan too. 

“and she called me fat” wailed Susan, who was super sensitive about her weight. 

** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	8. Chapter 8

Apologies!!  
Disclaimer: No, Not mine. said it before, I'll say it again. NOT MINE

Number 8

‘I didn’t know if we’d see you again’ said Draco ‘come through to my office’

‘But..’

‘Seriously,’ he took her basket and put it on the reception desk ‘ we need to talk’

Her heart in her mouth, Hermione followed him into his office. His desk was strewn with papers and empty coffee cups. Not naturally tidy when working either, Hermione was heartened by the sight of another person’s chaos. 

‘Coffee?’

‘Um, No thanks’

‘Ok,’ he paused and sat down opposite her in his swivel chair. He picked up a biro and began tapping it against the side of the desk. Hermione was strangely reassured by the pen, a muggle invention. Perhaps he was different?

Draco was looking on edge, hardly surprising really. To get conversation started she said ‘I wasn’t going to come back. My business partner - her name’s Izzy - Said it was up to me, but she didn’t see why your staff should be deprived of fantastic food because of something that’s nothing to do with them’

Draco nodded ‘We should have brought the basket with us. They’ll be out there taking all the best stuff’

‘That’s ok, You’’ love the flobber worm pasty’

Hermione stopped. She was joking and she shouldn’t be. It was inappropriate. Nerves were getting the better of her. Who was she trying to kid? Putting the blame on Izzy had been a lie. She came back because she wanted to. She found him attractive, end of. 

Did Draco know that she found him attractive?

He looked at her ‘ Why don’t you sit?’

Hermione sat

‘I’m sorry about Teddy’ Draco came straight to the point ‘I’m sorry for everything. Every-damn-thing. There isn’t a day goes by that I don’t think about you, all of you and poor Teddy. I don’t blame Andromeda for reacting the way she did. How is she by the way?’ 

‘Mum is fine. Very well actually.’ They were finally talking about things. Hermione resolved not to cry ‘I’m not sure how fine she would be if she knew I was here, talking to you’

‘Even though it was years ago? And what happened to Teddy was nothing to do with me?’ 

‘A hundred years wouldn’t be long enough for Andromeda. You’re a Malfoy and that’s all that matters. As far as she’s concerned you’re all beneath contempt’

Draco paused, Digesting the statement ‘I wasn’t even in the country. I was -’

‘Nobody ever apologised’ Hermione blurted, ‘For Teddy I mean. That’s what she could never get over. It’s not as if you’re strangers. Our Mothers were sisters once. Ok, we didn’t move in the same social circles and Andromeda was blasted from the family tree, but we all knew who one-another was. The war was behind us. Everyone was making new, and happier lives. Free from prejudice and blood status. Then the accident happened and nobody from your family had the decency to say sorry. No owl, nothing. As if we weren't worth apologising to. That’s what mum has never been able to get over. Well, that and something else that was said’

Sitting very still Draco said ‘which was?’

‘Apparently, your mother was heard saying that it wasn’t as if Teddy was ‘Normal’”

Silence engulfed the room.

‘ I did apologise’

Hermione shook her head ‘ Nobody did. That’s what made Andromeda so mad’ 

‘Ok listen. Before the trial, our Family solicitors stressed that none of us should contact your family. It was their number one rule. But after the trial , when Theo had been sentenced, I did apologise, to Mr Weasley. I got Andromeda’s address and went to her house. I wanted to see Andromeda but she wasn’t able to see me. I tried my best to tell him how sorry we all were, but he wouldn’t let me get more than a few words out. Basically, he told me to clear off and never come near your family again. I thought he was going to hex me on the spot. I’d gone there to make things better, but I was only making them worse. So I did as he asked and I left.’ Shaking his head Draco said ‘and he never told anyone I’d been there’

‘Never. Not a word’ Hermione wondered if Draco could be spinning her a sob story?

Catching the look in her eyes he said flatly ‘It’s the truth. If you don’t believe ,me, ask Mr Weasley’

Hermione stared at him ‘ I can’t’

‘Look, it was years ago. I’m not expecting forgiveness for being a Malfoy, but he could at least admit that I did try my best to apologise for what happened’ 

‘He couldn’t’ Hermione said ‘ He’s dead’

Now it was Draco’s turn to look dismayed.

‘Merlin, I’m sorry. I didn’t know’

‘Obviously’

‘What happened?’

‘He had a heart attack. There wasn’t any warning. Not long after Theo was sentenced and Andromeda no longer needed 24 hour care, he and Molly were preparing to leave. They’d moved away after the war, away from Britain and it’s memories. No warning, he just died. Poor Molly, she’d already dealt with so much. She's off living her life now, making sure she spoils every one of those Grandchildren of hers. Passing on enough Love for her and Arthur. Family is so important in times like that. We’re so lucky to have our new family. Andromeda is amazing’

‘She’s lucky to have you’

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. ‘Mum’s wonderful. A few years ago she started seeing this new chap. His name is Cas, we all really like him. They live together. He’s only in his forties so we call him the toyboy. We keep dropping hints about a wedding, but mum likes things the way they are.’

For the first time that morning, Draco smiled.

‘That’s good for them. How about Potter, Where’s he now?’

‘In kinship, still. Harry has a seven year old daughter’

‘ Merlin. Seven?’

‘Yes. Well, it wasn’t exactly planned. He got an owl one day to ask him to go and meet someone at the ministry. He came back with a birth certificate and a baby. He doesn’t talk about it. Just says that she’s his daughter and that’s all anyone needs to know. Mum helps out, but he’s a brilliant father. To be honest, I never thought he’d manage it but it’s been seven years and she’s thriving.’

‘And you’re in Kinship too, where abouts?’

‘With Harry and Lily. The same house we all moved into together. Andromeda is the one who moved out. So it’s just the three of us. Not the most conventional of ste ups, but then our ‘family’ has never really been conventional. Anyway, it works for us and we’re happy’

‘Good’ Said Draco and sounded as though he meant it

‘How about you? Your family I mean.’ She felt obliged to ask, but she was curious too. After the trial, Theo had gone to prison. Draco returned to his studies and travelling. About a year ago, he brought his company back to London. Meanwhile Narcissa had retreated alone, to a new house just beyond the borders of Kinship. Their family home, Malfoy Manor, had been party destroyed by the war. With nobody there but Narcissa and her thoughts, it was completely demolished. Hermione had heard rumours that Narcissa Malfoy had become an eccentric recluse - though, Hermione wondered, if she were such a recluse, how would anyone know she was eccentric.

‘My family?’ Draco sighed ‘ Haven’t done as well as yours. When Theo was released, he moved to Australia. He wasn’t happy, Drifted from job to job and woman to woman. We lost touch about four years ago. I have no idea where he is or what he’s doing now. As for my mother, well, she’s an alcoholic and addicted to pain potions. I’ve hired dozens of house-keepers and live in healers. She’s incapable of looking after herself, I had to arrange for her to live full-time in the ‘Longbottom centre’, the new care home. According to the healer there, she shouldn’t even be alive, but apparently she has the constitution of an Ox. Needless to say, she’s not happy. Maybe Andromeda will be pleased to hear that?’

 

Hermione was about to open her mouth to defend Andromeda, but he was probably right. Ok, honestly, he was right. How many times had Andromeda said she wished the Malfoy’s would burn in hell?

In truth, it was terribly sad. Narcissa Malfoy had been through an awful lot and descended into alcoholism and potion misuse as a result. She’d lost her husband and sister to war. Her home had been demolished. She wasn’t to blame. The accident had been a tragedy affecting more than just one family. And Draco - Hermione believed him now - had tried to apologise.

‘I better be going’ Hermione rose to her feet, realising ow long they’d been in his office exchanging family histories. ‘My errands won’t run themselves’ 

‘But you’ll carry on coming here?’ when she hesitated, he added ‘I won’t always be here. I travel quite a bit, dealing with clients and such’

Was that meant to be an incentive? Hermione nodded, already feeling bereft at the thought of not seeing him ‘I’ll carry on’

A flicker of a smile ‘ Maybe when I get back we could go out one evening? If you wanted to.’ 

He was looking at her and gauging her reaction. Hermione wondered if he had any idea how she was feeling.

If you wanted to.

Yes, she wanted to. But wanting something and actually doing it were two entirely different things. She pictured Andromeda’s reaction on discovering that she had spoken with a Malfoy, let alone a dinner date.

‘Thanks’ Hermione hesitated ‘ but I don’t think that…’

Draco raised his hands in acknowledgement ‘Ok. I know. I shouldn’t have asked. Before you go, there’s one thing that’s been puzzling me.’

‘What’s that?’

‘ On Saturday night, you didn’t recognise me. On Tuesday, you did. I know it was dark in that garden, but it wasn’t that dark.’

‘Stupidity and wands’ Said Hermione ‘I poked myself in the eye with a mascara wand and couldn’t see for shit. Combine that with the fact it was a muggle party, in a muggle neighbourhood, I didn’t think I’d see any wizard there, let alone you.’

‘I’ve changed. Tell me, How are your eyes now?’ Draco said standing from his own seat and moving around the desk to stand in front of Hermione.

‘Perfectly fine’ Hermione said, tilting her head back, allowing him to peer into her eyes. There was that aftershave again, that fluttering in her stomach.

Shifting her gaze, she saw that Draco wasn’t only studying her eyes. He was studying her. As their eyes met again, the fluttering in her stomach intensified. Was he going to kiss her? He wanted to, that much was for sure. And she wanted him to, and he knew she wanted him to. 

It was easy to break the spell of the moment. All she had to do was picture Andromeda bursting into the office. 

Hermione took a step back and gave Draco a look of reproach.

‘Sorry’ he said, pushing his hair back with his fingers and shaking his head ‘Cheap trick’

‘very cheap trick’

‘Couldn’t help myself’

‘Just picture my mother with her wand pointed straight at you’

‘Right. That’s helpful, Thanks’

‘Anytime’ said Hermione, letting herself out of the room. She realised they were doing it again. Making jokes about something that wasn’t a joking matter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: yeah, still not mine

Also, How the bloody hell does anyone find the time to write. I feel like absolute shit for not updating, but Life gets in the way. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Family comes first people, remember that. 

Number 9

It was midday on Thursday and Pansy was still in bed, because honestly, what was the point of getting up?

She wasn’t asleep. Her mother had visitors and all Pansy could hear was snatches of laughter, doors slamming and the click-clacking of heels against the floors in the hallway. 

Finally, she heard he mother climbing the stairs and calling out to her.

Pansy groaned and rolled over, wincing as the sunlight streamed in through the window and into her eyes. Trying to ignore her mother was pointless.

As the bedroom door swung open, Pansy said wearily ‘What?’

‘I’ve got a surprise for you darling, just slip some clothes on and meet me in the kitchen. You’ll love it, I promise’

Pansy doubted that very much.

‘Who’s downstairs?’ she’s successfully avoided Andromeda so far, by staying in bed until mid-afternoon. 

‘No-one’

‘I heard someone’ 

Looking suspiciously smug, Viola said ‘Oh, That was Magnolia Brown, but she’s left. Come on now, I can’t wait to show you’

Grumpily, Pansy climbed out of bed. Putting on a t-shirt and Jogging trousers. At least with the house empty, she needn’t bother with make-up.

When she arrived at the kitchen, her mother yelled ‘Surprise!’ and gestured to not one, but two unwelcome sights. Pansy took a step back and said ‘ Good grief, what is that?’

The thing straining towards her was brown, snuffly and severely overweight. It’s claws were scrabbling against the tiled floor while it’s stubby tail thuddered with excitement. Sitting in one of the chairs, hanging onto it’s lead was Andromeda. 

‘Isn’t he wonderful? His name’s Boris’

‘He’s disgusting’ said Pansy ‘ And I thought you said no-one was here?’ she avoided looking at Andromeda as she said it.

‘Oh, I just meant Magnolia had gone. Andromeda is part of the family, Not a visitor’

Family indeed. Pansy now knew her mother was officially loosing it. 

‘ Hello Pansy, It’s been a long time’ Andromeda said rising from her seat ‘Now why don’t we put this awkwardness out of the way and let me have a good look at you’

‘Good idea’ Said Viola, taking Boris out of the way.

Pansy could hardly believe she was standing there like a bloody statue in a gallery, allowing Andromeda to walk around and study her face from every different angle. How her mother could possibly think this was a good idea was beyond her. Andromeda was hired help for crying out loud. 

‘Well, I haven't run away screaming’ Said Andromeda finally ‘Just a bit of scarring when all’s said and done’

Pansy could have slapped her. Just a bit of scarring?? really?

Andromeda, spotting the look on Pansy’s face, added ‘You were lucky not to lose that eye. I know you don’t want to hear this, but it doesn’t change who you are’ 

Of course it does, you daft old witch. It changes EVERYTHING. 

‘ not unless you let it change you’ Andromeda went on ‘and it’d be a shame if you did that’ Andromeda gently stroked down the side of Pansy’s face’ you’re still a pretty girl, anyone who can’t see that, isn’t worth bothering with’ 

Pansy realised suddenly that she was on the verge of tears; Andromeda’s gently fingers and matter-of-fact tone had gotten to her. Although, it did make a change form the endless sympathy. 

She wondered if Harry or Hermione had told Andromeda about what had happened in the pub/ Giving herself a mental shake. Pansy said ‘ What's the dog doing here?’

‘He’s Magnolia’s dog ‘ Viola explained ‘She owled me this morning saying she’d been called to Australia and would we mind having him to stay’

Pansy could think of lots of reasons why she WOULD mind having him, not least that Boris was unbelievably ugly and fat a seemingly a champion drooler. There would never be a saliva shortage with Boris around. 

‘It’s only for six weeks’ Viola continued ‘And he’s such a good boy. You could take him for walks. It’ll do you both good to get out and about. Boris could definitely use the exercise and….’

‘I don’t need exercise’ Pansy was pissed at her mother’s comment that it would do her some good. 

‘ I know darling, but you can’t spend all your time in bed, you should be out in the fresh air. Taking Boris for walks will help you meet lots of new people.’

‘I don’t want to meet new people’

‘But you must’ Viola pleaded ‘you can’t hide away like a hermit. Anyway. It was Andromeda’s idea, and I think she’s right. Boris is here now; we can’t just kick him out on the streets, can we?’ bending down and looking into Boris’ slobbery face she cooed ‘of course we wouldn’t do that, because he’s a good boy, aren’t you. Such a good boy’

The world had gone mad. Her mother had never shown the slightest interest in animals before and now look at her, crawling around on the floor, making goo-goo noises. Was this what happened when you hit the menopause?

‘Well, I’ll make a start on the windows’ said Andromeda

About time too. Pansy couldn’t help but covertly watch as Andromeda summoned a yellow bucket to the sink. Another flick and the taps were pouring hot water into it. A bottle of something added itself into the mix and straight away there was a foam appearing within the bucket. Andromeda was wearing lime green muggle shorts, a raspberry pink t-shirt that was knotted at the waist and orange flip-flops. She was in her 50’s but still possessed an enviable figure. As she vigorously swirled her wand around the kitchen, gathering bits and bobs, her high bottom jiggled like a 25 year-olds and her waist was tiny, Pansy noted. Unlike Viola, who’d let herslef go recently and could do with losing a few Lbs.

‘Pansy, sweetheart,’ Said viola, ‘How about you have a shower and get dressed and you can take Boris for a walk around the village. Show him all the sights. Maybe take him to the nakery and get a nice dessert for this evening?’

Pansy sighed. This whole thing was a conspiracy to get her out of the house. 

‘Can’t you do it?’

‘I have to levitate the bucket for Andromeda, while she does the high up bits. Unless you want to help cleaning the windows?’

‘Fine’ Pansy said, shooting a look of hatred at Boris and moving towards the door.

‘Actually, could you do me a favour?’ said Andromeda ‘ when you see Harry could you ask hiom to take the chops out of the freezer. And remind him that Lily needs to be at the village hall at five o’clock for a birthday party’

Pansy gritted her teeth; the last thing she needed today was to be forced to speak to Harry bloody Potter. With barely concealed irritation Pansy Replied ‘Can’t you just owl him?’

‘ I Could, but the bakery is just down the street from Harry’s workshop. It’s sunny, so he’ll be outside. Anyway, by the time I’ve written the note, asked your mother to borrow an owl, tied said not to said borrowed owl…’

‘OK OK, I get it’ For crying out loud, thought Pansy. We’re wizards, magic folk, surely there’s a better way. What are you even talking about woman?

But Andromeda, surrounded by a host of cleaning equipment, and Viola, levitating the yellow bucket, had already left the room. 

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** 

Of course Andromeda had done this on purpose.

This thought struck Pansy as she made her way down the lane with Boris at her heels. It was by this time after lunch; showering, washing her hair, dressing and then carefully applying layer after layer of beauty and make-up charms had taken it’s time. Once upon a time she had been a strikingly attractive girl and beauty charms had made her breathtakingly gorgeous. These days, the charms were necessary to prevent small children screaming with fright at the mere sight of her. 

Thinking dark thoughts about Andromeda, Pansy rounded a bend and was brought up by the sight of Harry Potter. 

He was, As Andromeda said, outside his workshop, chatting to an old woman that was examining one of his sculptures. 

Stripped to the waist in a pair of stone washed jeans, Harry looked like a Greek god. Tanned, shinily muscled, his messy hair streaked by the sun into fifty shades of brown. A few scars across his torso gave the image of an archetypal bad boy. The kind your mother warned yopu not to get involved with. Not that Pansy had ever been tempted herself. Honestly, she really hadn’t….. had she?

Reluctantly she approached him, aware her stomach was flip-flopping with trepidation. Pfft!! all this hassle for the sake of an owl.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: same old, same old. still not mine

Apology: Life happens. it's a bit shit, but what can you do eh?

Number 10

‘Perfect!’ the elderly witch said as she ran a gnarled hand over the deep crimson surface of the sculpture. Alerted by the sound of footsteps, she turned and greeted Pansy with a smile ‘ Hello Dearie, Hasn’t he done a marvellous job?’

At least concentrating on the sculpture meant not having to meet Harry Potter’s eye. 

‘It’s beautiful’ Pansy said, careful to keep the side of her face from the woman’s view. 

‘I know’ said the woman, eyes bright with awe. 

Harry effortlessly shrunk the sculpture and placed it into a gift box for the woman. Reaching up, she kissed him on both cheeks, leaving scarlet lipstick marks , then turned and began to walk away. 

The dog by this time was flat out on the ground, snoring peacefully, like an old drunk.

‘Business or pleasure?’ Harry asked

‘Sorry?’

‘Are you here to commission a piece?’

‘No’

He smiled briefly ‘ so, pleasure then?’

‘Not that either, your mother asked me to remind you to take the chops from the freezer’

Harry laughed ‘ that sounds like a coded message. You say “take the chops from the freezer” then I nod and say “chops require mint sauce” are you a secret agent?’

She hadn’t expected him to sound so normal, friendly even. Unimpressed as ever, Pansy said ‘ and she said not to forget Lily’s party’

‘Ah yes, the party,’ still nodding in a spy-like manner, Harry said ‘ Five o’clock in ze village ‘all. Zat iz ven ze party begins. I haff ze situation under control - shit, no actually I don’t’ he looked at Pansy, then the dog ‘ Where did he come from?’

‘We’re looking after him for a few weeks. Actually, it was Andromeda’s idea. She thought a dog would get me out of the house’

‘And here you are. So she was right. Listen, would you be passing by the shops by any chance?’

‘I may be’ Pansy eyed him warily ‘why?’

‘Ze party. I haff ze present, but no paper in vich to wrap it’

‘OK’ said Pansy, feeling like some tragic little Gofer. She jiggled Boris’ Lead in an attempt to rouse him.

‘It’s ok,’ said Harry ‘ you can leave him here with me. He took the end of the lead and with his other had, fished out a coin from the pocket of his jeans. ‘There you go. I’m holding him hostage so you don’t run off with my money. Bring me the wrapping paper and you’ll get the dog back’

‘You’re assuming I want him back’ said Pansy

‘And von more zing’ Harry called after her as she made her way down the street 

‘she turned ‘What?’

‘Ze wrapping paper, No Pink!’

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

Pansy acquired ‘Ze wrapping paper’ and cheesecake and was making her way back up the street. When Harry was back in sight, Pansy felt her mood lighten, like the sun coming out. The last time she’d properly known Harry, he’d been Hermione’s irritating best friend/Brother, Boy who lived and wouldn’t die, Saviour of the wizarding world, blah blah blah et cetera. Now all grown up, he was….. well, all grown up. For some poor sap there was no denying he’d be quite a catch.

‘Are you looking at my chest?’ said Harry

‘NO!’

‘Oh, just wondered. You can help with the wrapping if you like?’

Pansy followed him into the cool of the workshop. Bemused she said ‘ A wand? You got a seven year old a wand?’

‘Don’t sound so shocked. It’s not a real one. It fires glitter and bubbles from the end. Harry picked up the imitation wand ‘ Here, try it. I’ll just grab the spell-o-tape’

Together they managed to wrap the fake wand, although the end result was secure, rather than stylish.

‘I’d better get back’ Pansy said

‘before they send out the search parties’ harry picked up and unused rectangle of wrapping paper and held it out to Pansy in a deep bow and said ‘ Some-zing to remember me by’

He was teasing her, realising she had to say something, Pansy began awkwardly ‘Look, thanks for…. umm….you know, talking to me. Being, umm…. normal’

‘That’s ok’ Harry said, clearly amused. ‘I’m actually quite a normal person. Plus, I always do as I’m told’

‘Told?’

‘By Andromeda anyway. Life wouldn’t be worth living otherwise.’ 

A strange feeling crept across Pansy’s skin ‘ Meaning?….’

Smiling, Harry said ‘ She told me to be nice to you’

‘When?’ She could barely get the words out.

‘Two minutes before you got here I think’ He patted the mobile phone lying on the bench ‘Hey, It’s ok’

‘It is NOT ok. It’s humiliating. I don’t need to be patronised’

‘Don’t get your knickers in a twist’ Harry’s green eyes were alight with laughter ‘I was going to be nice to you anyway’

But he would say that, wouldn’t he? For a few minutes, Pansy mood had been lifted and she’d almost forgotten about her scarred face.

Now, everything was spoiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer..... not mine.... blah blah et cetera 

Number 11

The chops were sizzling under the grill when Hermione arrived home. A bowl of salad was preparing itself on the side. Lily was out at her party, the house was silent apart from the hiss of the shower running upstairs.

By the time Harry appeared, wearing a red and gold striped towel around his waist, Hermione had made two mugs of tea. 

‘Thanks.’ Taking a mouthful, Harry froze then spat it back into the mug ‘ Merlin, What did you put in that?’

‘Salt. And mustard. And Bubotuber pus.’ Hermione said serenely, because Harry particularly hated bubotuber pus. 

‘Why? Oh Fuck, that is disgusting, I think…… I’m going to….’ Racing to the sink as the bubotuber pus started to make a dramatic re-appearance. Aiming an Aguamenti straight into his own mouth, he tried to get rid of the taste of revisited pus.

‘Good. Maybe you’ll remember this the next time you start spewing word vomit and chatting up girls like Pansy Parkinson’

‘I wasn’t chatting her up ACTUALLY. Mum told me to be nice to her. Polite, that’s all’ said Harry, Still vigorously rinsing and spitting.

‘From what I hear, you were being more than polite. She’s a stroppy cow and you have no business chatting her up when she’s been so vile to me.’ 

Harry straightened up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

‘Look, You’re both adults. She’s back, and in a place this size you can’t just ignore her. It’s stupid. Put it behind you’

‘ But she….’

‘She probably regrets her actions. We’ve all done and said some stupid things in the past Hermione’ swallowing and pulling a face Harry pointedly added ‘ Look at you and this Malfoy thing, If that’s not stupid, I don’t know what is’ 

‘You’re supposed to be on my side’ Hermione watched him as he poured himself another mug of tea. ‘If she regretted it , she would have apologised.’

‘OK I’ll tell her that, shall I? I’ll be the go between and let her know if she’s really sorry, you’ll be friends with her again.’

Hermione gave him a pitying look ‘ It wasn’t just me, remember. She said horrible things about you too.’

‘She doesn’t any more though’ Amused, Harry said ‘she fancies me rotten now. Anyway, who told you about me talking to Pansy?@

Hermione counted on her fingers ‘ Susan was watching from the pub. Izzy saw you. And Mrs O’Flanigan.’ 

‘Ah, the usual suspects.’ grabbing himself a biscuit, Harry added modestly, ‘They all fancy me to’ 

He didn’t notice the spoon Hermione chucked at his over sized head, until it hit him. 

 

When Draco had moved back to England, he had rented a flat in the city, Just a few hundred yards away from the office. He went to his mother’s old house every week or so just to keep an eye on the place and check it hadn’t burned to the ground. He’d always gone in the evening and never ventured into the town itself. 

This time, purely out of curiosity, he did. 

Ok, it possibly had something to do with Hermione Granger, but he thought t would be nice to see how the place looked , find out if it had changed much over the years. 

With the evening sun now low in the sky, Draco put on his dark glasses and a disillusionment charm as he approached the outskirts of the tiny town. There was a school on the right. He passed over a bridge over a small river. Ahead of him he saw a small war memorial. He went past the Occamy and an assortment of shops. Some he recognised, other’s he didn’t. There was the standing stones where Hermione worked. Carrying on up the hill, Draco reached the outskirts of the town where new houses were being built. He turned and headed back into the town, this time passing a row of craft workshops. There was a sign for Potter’s business. Within moments he was passing the very cottage where Hermione lived with Potter and His daughter; ridiculously, he found it hard to tear his eyes away from the low , honey coloured building. He felt like a giddy teenager wondering if he would get caught sneaking a peek at the girls dormitory, but he couldn’t stop, mustn’t draw attention to himself. Instead he carried on, turning back to walk in the direction he’d come and back to the apparition point close to his mother’s former residence. 

Continuing up the narrow lane, he saw a figure of a woman ahead , walking a dog. With her back to him, wearing a jogging suit and a baseball cap on her head, it was impossible to gauge the identity of the dog-walker. 

Of course if this was a romantic play, the dog would suddenly morph into a werewolf with the rising moon and turn to attack the person holding his restraint. Draco, paying attention, would throw off the dissillusion and stupefy the creature and with super-human speed, snatch the woman away to safety. And,- this still being a romance story - it wouldn’t be until the woman turned to face him, gibbering with tearful gratitude and thanking him for saving her life, that he’d realise that it was Andromeda. She would be so thankful, all would be forgiven and he and Hermione could finally be together. 

Well, it was a nice fantasy. Draco smiled wryly to himself as he passed the woman with the waddling dog. Beneath the peak of her cap he couldn’t see much of her face, just enough to let him know that she was younger than Andromeda. 

At the top of the lane he saw the girl and her dog turning into a driveway. Almost to the apparition point, he dropped the disillusionment. Just as he was about to spin away, the girl turned to look at him and he felt a flicker of recognition. A momentary glimpse of profile wasn’t much to go on but he was almost sure it was Pansy Parkinson.

Landing with his feet firmly back in London, Draco walked the 2 minutes to his flat. He had an early start tomorrow and wall to wall meetings with clients. 

****************************************************

When he was out of sight, Pansy turned and stared down the empty, tree-lined lane. Had that been Draco Malfoy? Merlin, had it really? But what was he doing here in Kinship? As far as she was aware, he’d moved away years ago.

Then again, if his mother was still living in the same house, he must have to visit her sometimes. Although no one seemed to know for sure if Narcissa Malfoy was still alive: according to Viola, nobody had clapped eyes on her for years.

Draco Malfoy, disillusioned and wearing dark glasses. It had been quite a while -OK, a bloody long while - since they’d last seen each other, but Pansy instinctively knew it was him. Her heart was beating like a big base drum inside her ribs. She felt overheated and frozen at the same time. And Boris at her feet, giving her that look that signified he knew exactly what was going through her head. 

She was fairly sure Draco hadn’t seen her scars. She certainly hoped he hadn’t seen them - although this was pointless really. If she was never going to see Draco again, what did it matter? And if they did meet up, well sooner or later there was a chance he was going to notice her spooky new resemblance to Mad-eye Moody. 

Oh forget it. If it wasn’t for her accident, she’d have been overjoyed to see Draco again, may even have waved him over. She had been smitten with him once and, modesty aside, he’d been pretty interested in return. Who knew, if they each didn’t have to leave and…..

Anyway, too late now. The accident happened, and unexpectedly bumping into old boyfriends was no longer a joyful experience.

‘Who’s uglier Boris? You or me?’

Boris gazed up at her

‘Except it’s easier for you,’ Pansy gave his lead a let’s-get-going- tug ‘You’ve always looked like that’

Viola greeted them at the door with a beaming smile on her face.

‘Darling, fantastic news! Guess who’s just owled?’

Pansy couldn’t help it; for a split second her thoughts flew back to Draco Malfoy. He’d recognised her…he’d been too shy to stop….. owled as soon as he’d arrived home… if she hadn’t spent the last ten minutes gazing after him before dawdling back up the drive, she’d have been there to receive the owl herself….. 

‘Daddy!’

‘Oh’ Bending, Pansy unclipped Boris’s lead and watched him waddle through to the kitchen. Oh well, served her right for getting carried away. An in all honesty, since when had Draco Malfoy been shy?

‘He’s coming home tomorrow,’ Viola gabbled on, overdoing it as usual, ‘For a whole week! isn’t that wonderful?’

‘Wonderful.’ Dutifully, Pansy forced herself to smile. Not that she didn’t want to see her father, but it was hardly the most earth-shattering news in the world. Like most Business men, he was a workaholic, spending most of his time dashing off around the world at a moment’s notice. When he was home, he’d spend most of his time on his office on Fire-call or answering Owls. It wasn’t as if she was suddenly going to have a father to play games with. Kratos Parkinson preferred real life stakes for real Money. 

‘He’ll be here around midday, he’s sorry that he couldn’t come home before now, but he’ll make it up to you tomorrow. I think he’s bought you a present.’ Viola said with a conspirational wink. 

It was like being seven again. Her father never changed.

‘You mean he’s told his secretary to buy me a present.’ But Pansy couldn’t be cross, she was too used to it. Besides, it might be new shoes. Merlin knows, anything that drew the attention away from her face had to be worth a try.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: It ain't Mine.... Know what I mean like?

A/N: If you're leaving a review, at least try to have something constructive in it. Just "I don't like this" isn't helpful. I Can't please everyone, all of the time. Please feel free to message me too. I'm good people really. 

Number 12

The next day was hot. With Kratos due home at lunchtime, Viola had rushed into Diagon to do some shopping. It wasn’t Andromeda’s day to work. Finding herself alone in the house - well, apart from Boris, who didn’t really count - Pansy had changed into a purple bikini and wandered out to the pool. Now, after swimming a few lengths, she was on one of the recliners, soaking up the sun. Swimming alone was no fun. 

Closing her eyes, Pansy remembered a summer long ago, when she and Hermione had swam in this very pool together. They had been friends then. After the summer, she had began her travels and made new friends. She recalled a scorching day when she and a couple of her new friends had bumped into Hermione in town. Nudging her friend she had asked Hermione ‘hey, Fancy a swim?’  
Hermione, her face lighting up, had said ‘Definitely, that’d be great’

And she had smirked - Merlin, actually smirked - and said ‘ better go jump in the river then. Bye!’

It had been funny at the time. She and her friends had screeched with laughter at the look on Hermione’s face. Now, Pansy inwardly cringed at the memory. There was no getting away from it, she had been a snobby cow, seduced by the my-family’s-richer-than-you-family mentality of her peers. Once, visiting a spectacular holiday home of one of the girls and discovering that their pool was bigger than hers, she had promptly broken off the friendship in order not to have to invite her to heir house. For weeks after that, she had badgered her father to buy a new house WITH an Olympic sized pool.

A cloud had drifted over the sun. Brushing a fly from her shoulder, Pansy opened her eyes a fraction and let out a yelp of surprise. It wasn’t a cloud after all; the shadow on her face had been caused by a complete stranger who - 

‘Sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you! Merlin, what must you think of me? Honestly, I thought you were asleep. Sorry! I rang the doorbell but there was no answer. This is all my fault. Sorry’

Pansy stared at him. If he was a burglar, he was the friendliest burglar in the world.

‘And you are….?’

‘Peter’ he smiled and extended his hand and shook hers enthusiastically. When Pansy continued to look blank, he said, ‘Peter Blotting? And you must be Pansy. Good to meet you, really good to meet you. Oh dear.’ He paused and shook his head ‘ He didn’t tell you, did he?’

‘Who didn’t tell me what?’

‘ Your father. Merlin, I’m so sorry, I just assumed he’d have mentioned me.’

‘Hang on. You rang the bell,’ Pansy said ‘and no one came to the door. So you just assumed everyone was out and came to explore the gardens anyway?’

‘oh, it sounds terrible when you put it like that. I mean, I didn’t break down the front door, just wandered round the side of the house. I didn’t know how long I’d have to wait you see. And Kratos did invite me. I’ve got my case on the front porch.’

His case? ‘ you mean you’re staying here? Look, I’m sorry, but who exactly are you?’

Pansy was mystified; whoever this Peter Blotting might be, he didn’t look like a business colleague of her father’s . He was tall, late thirties and indescribably scruffy, wearing crumpled trousers and a baggy shirt under a billowy, un-ironed, navy robe. His salt and pepper hair was all over the place, sticking out in tufts, and his glasses were very early Harry Potterish. The overall impression was of an overgrown schoolboy, quite shy and clever but incapable of weilding a hairbrush. 

As peter was about to open his mouth to reply. Viola came hurrying across the lawn calling ‘Hello, I’m ba-ack!’

Peter turned and said charmingly ‘ Mrs Parkinson.’

Catching her breath, Viola said ‘ Ooof it’s hot. You must be Peter, how lovely to meet you. And please, do call me Viola. You’re early!’

‘I’m a bit of a one for getting lost,’ Peter confided, ‘so I set off from London and hour earlier, to give myself the extra time to get list in. But it was like a miracle, I got the entire journey right first time.’ he shook his head, clearly delighted with his achievement. ‘Never happened to me before. Remarkable.’

Pansy’s suspicions were growing. Her father had invited this man here to stay with them. Her mother had been expecting him, but hadn’t mentioned it to her. Was Peter Blotting some kind of mind healer or self-help wizard, hired by her parents in order to teach her that looks weren’t everything?

They certainly weren't as far as he was concerned. The man looked like a cross between professor Trelawney and a scarecrow.

Oh Sweet Merlin, was he supposed to be her present?

Happily, Viola said, ‘ Right then, why don’t I make us all a nice pot of tea?’

Pansy waited until her mother was back in the house before saying ‘ I still don’t know what you’re doing here’

‘Relax’ you’re looking at me as if I’m a flobberworm.’ Peter grinned and flopped down on the grass and took off his outer robe. 

‘Is it something to do with me?’

‘ Nothing at all do do with you, your highness. I’m writing a magazine spread on your father for the new publishing house he’s just bought and he was kind enough to ask me to stay for a few days. Although since the idea of the article is to see Kratos Parkinson both at work and away from it, I’d like to feature all of you in it.’

A journalist. Well she hadn’t seen that one coming.

‘Can I say no?’

‘Of course you can say no.’

‘Good. In that case, no’

Mildly, Peter said, ‘that’s a shame. Why not?’

‘Oh please, don’t tell me you hadn’t noticed’ Pansy Gazed at him, hoping he would be embarrassed. 

‘ Your face you mean? Your father told me about the accident. I’m sorry, I don’t see how it’s relevant’

‘Ok, let me put it this way. Why would I want to appear in a magazine, so that even more people can see my scars? Don’t you think it’s hard enough for me just walking down the street?’ 

It was meant to be the ultimate riposte. Peter Blotting spoiled it completely by tilting his head to one side and saying easily, ‘With a sense of style like mine, you get used to it.’

If she hadn’t been lying flat on her back, Pansy would have stamped her foot. 

‘It’s hardly the same thing, is it? Please don’t try to compare your hideous shirts to my face ….’

‘Yoo-Hoo, here we are! Daddy’s home’ Sang Viola heading back out of the house with a tray of tea floating in front of her and Kratos Parkinson following in her wake. 

Despite everything, Pansy felt a lump form in her throat. Being back in England was having a weird effect on her hormones; for a split second she longed to scramble to her feet and launch herself into her father’s arms. But since they weren’t a “huggy” family and Kratos would not appreciate getting sun cream all over his designer robes, she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek instead. The next moment he was greeting Peter, while Viola fussed around the tea tray. 

‘Peter, welcome to our home. I don’t think we want tea, do we? Get a bottle of something decent from the cellar darling. We should raise a toast to an interesting and mutually profitable venture….. Pansy, Maybe you’d be more comfortable slipping some clothes on?’

As ever, Kratos Parkinson had taken control of the situation, reorganising the family to his satisfaction. As Viola hurried back inside with the no- longer- needed tea tray, he put his hand on Peter’s frayed shirt cuff and said, ‘While we’re waiting, why don’t I show you the grounds? Afterwards you can see the rest of the house, then later on I’ll take you on a guided tour of our little town.’

Our town, thought Pansy. Like he owned it. 

‘Fantastic.’ winking at Pansy, Peter rubbed his hands together with boyish enthusiasm. ‘can’t wait’

Pansy pointedly ignored the wink. What a twat. 

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* *******

Deliveries completed, Hermione was back in Kinship by lunchtime. Racing over to the Occamy, she asked the horrid Owner if he’d seen Susan. 

‘She’s in the kitchen. I suppose she could have a ten minute break’

Hermione poked her head around the kitchen door ‘Back garden’ she said to Susan. 

‘Hi’ Susan said, when she’d joined Hermione outside. ‘Shall I get us a drink? I quite fancy a diet Coke….’

‘No, you don’t,’ Hermione interrupted ‘Nobody ever fancies a diet ANYTHING. You’ve brainwashed yourself into thinking you prefer it because you think every man wants you to prefer it.’

‘But….’

‘Anyway, enough about you. We’re here to talk about me. If I don’t tell you my stuff, I may have to explode’

‘Go on then, tell me.’ Susan leaned her elbows on the table expectantly, ‘Is it about the fella you met at that party?’

‘Yes.’

‘I knew it! Is he completely gorgeous?’

‘Yes, but….’

‘And you really, REALLY fancy him?’

‘Yes……’

‘And he really fancies you? Oh WOW, that’s so brilliant, when did this all happen and why didn’t you tell me bef….. ow!’

‘Sorry,’ said Hermione, because the only way to stop Susan when she got this carried away was to pinch her wrist, hard. She hadn’t meant to do it that hard though.

‘ That hurt!’

‘I know, sorry sorry, but we don’t have time to play twenty questions, and the thing is, it ISN’T brilliant because….’

‘Oh NO!, he’s married. What a bast…… oh no you don’t’ Susan snatched her wrist away just in time. ‘OK, sorry, I’ll shut up.’ pause ‘ But I’m right, aren’t I? He’s married’

‘He isn’t’ Shaking her Head, Hermione added ‘It’s Draco Malfoy’

Silence. 

‘Shit,’ Susan said Flatly

‘I know’

‘This isn’t good’

‘Tell me about it,’ agreed Hermione. She felt drained. At least her brain felt drained, but under the wooden garden table her hopelessly overexcited knees were jigging away like mini Michael Flatleys. Taking an envelope from her jeans pocket and placing it in front of Susan, she added, ‘And now this’

Susan took the enclosed sheet of paper from the battered envelope and read the brief handwritten note.

‘He wants to meet you tomorrow! Merlin, this is so romantic!’

‘He’s away on business today. He left his with his receptionist to give to me because an owl would be too risky. That’s not romantic’ Fraught, Hermione raked her hands through her already drastically raked hair. 

‘don’t you see? That’s even more romantic! “I need to see you properly”’ Susan swooned as she read aloud ‘ “Saturday night, seven o’clock, my flat. Hope you can make it. Draco” ooooh, he lives in a posh area too.’ she added with approval ‘ Masterful handwriting. If you aren’t up for it, can I go instead?….. what?’

‘ I want to go, more than anything.’ Hermione watched as a ladybird made its way to the edge of the table and flew away. ‘but how can I?’

‘What d’you mean, how can you? Are you mad?’ squeaked Susan. ‘You Have to go!’

‘Andromeda would kill me.’

‘What Andromeda doesn’t know, can’t hurt her.’ Susan replied ‘ How will she ever find out? My mum’s next door neighbour just found out that her husband has been having an affair for the last fifteen years. She had no idea, until now.’

As if that made it all right, thought Hermione ‘ But……’

‘Anyway, you already know you’ll go.’

‘What?’ Hermione stared at her ‘How can you say that?’

‘ Oh come on. Why else would you show me the letter? That’s why you’re here talking to me. Not Harry. Not Izzy. Me. Isn’t it?’ Looking pleased with herself, Susan said ‘ Because you knew I’d say you had to meet him. Face it, you know me. I’m hardly likely to tell you never to see him again, am I? you want me to persuade you to go to his flat tomorrow night, so it’s my descision and not yours.’ She beamed across at Hermione ‘ Plus, of course, it’ss be my fault if anything goes wrong.’

Hermione couldn’t speak.

‘See?’ Susan said happily. ‘I’m not as daft as I look, am I?’

‘Damn, I didn’t even realise what I was doing.’ Hermione let out a wail, snatching the letter back and shoving it back into her pocket. ‘ I hate it when you’re right!’

‘So there you go, you have my permission to see him. And wear something sexy.’

‘We’re only going to talk.’

‘Good grief, are you mad? If he’s as gorgeous as I remember, and meeting him is this risky, what on earth’s the point of just talking?’ Susan raised her eyebrows in disbelief. ‘I mean, if Andromeda is going to go ballistic anyway - not that she will find out, but if she did - you may as well be hung for a sheep as for a lamb.’ pausing, she frowned, ‘ You know, I don’t actually know what that means. I mean, why would anyone want to hang a sheep, or a ……’

‘Time’s up’ bellowed Susan’s boss from the back door of the Occamy. 

‘Honestly, he’s such a bossy-boots’ Susan grumbled, but was already on her feet and heading back to the door. ‘Oh Hermione,’ she called back ‘ remember, something Sexy!!’ With that, Susan gave a little shimmy and stepped back through into the pub. 

Something sexy?? But we’re only going to talk. Probably……..


	13. Chapter 13

Number 13

See and be seen was Kratos Parkinson’s motto. Despite the fact that The Occamy had a perfectly good restaurant area and a ravishingly pretty rear garden, he had insisted they have lunch at one of the tables at the font of the pub. Pansy, waiting self-consciously for her father and Peter bloody Blotting to re-emerge, watched as one of the locals ambled past and turned to stare at her. Kratos has persuaded her, against her far better judgement, to join them for lunch while Viola set about the task of fumigating the kitchen and scraping cremated salmon fillets off the baking tin she had put into the oven and promptly forgotten about until the entire kitchen had filled with smoke. Oh well, she couldn’t hide away for ever. Safety in numbers and all that. 

‘Here we are.’ announced Peter, sitting down next to her and handing her a menu.

Glancing at it, Pansy prayed no one passing by would assume they were a couple. More specifically, she hoped Harry Potter in his workshop across the road wouldn’t think it. 

‘I’ll have the steak in port. And a glass of red.’

‘Your dad’s on his way with another bottle of champagne. What it must be like to be wealthy,’ Peter marvelled. ‘ You wouldn’t believe the lengths I normally have to go to to get a glass of champagne - blagging my way into parties, getting thrown out when they realise I haven’t been invited, the humiliation of realising I’m actually a pint of beer man through and through - excuse me - but is that dog all right?’

Boris was snorting and grunting at her feet. Pansy shrugged. ‘ I don’t know. He always breathes like that.’

‘He might be thirsty. I’ll ask for a bowl of water while we are ordering food.’ Unfolding his legs, Peter said, ‘Back in a sec. By the way, you don’t happen to know the name of the pretty barmaid, do you? Curvy redhead, cute dimples?’

Honestly, what was it with men? One-track minds or what?

‘I only moved back here last week. I don’t have a clue.’ That was almost true; she and the barmaid hadn’t exchanged names, only insults. Pansy was pretty sure she was in Hogwarts at the same time as each other, nut still, she didn’t know her name. 

‘Fine, Fine.’ Peter said, ‘No problem anyway, I’ve had a brilliant idea.’

Pansy wondered if he was capable of a brilliant idea. Bored, she said ‘ what?’ 

‘I’m going to call on my expertise in the field of investigative journalism.’ Peter’s brown eyes sparkled. ‘And ask her.’ 

The champagne helped, which was something to be grateful for. Before long, Pansy’s knees were feeling nice and relaxed. When Peter realised the bowl for Boris hadn’t arrived, her father said brusquely, ‘Pansy, go and sort it out,’ she found herself rising automatically to her feet.

The abrupt transition from bright sunlight to dim smoky gloom was disorientating, not helped by the fact that she was still wearing her dark glasses. Removing them and blinking, waiting for her eyes to adjust, Pansy saw the door to the kitchen swing open and heard a voice saying, ‘Back in a moment, there’s something I forgot to - oooh.’

The curvy redhead with the dimples, carrying something in both hands, had caught sight of Pansy in the pub and frozen for a millisecond. Sadly, a millisecond was all it took for the swing doors to swing shut again, before she had a chance to escape them. Realising too late what was about to happen, the girl lunged forward, getting caught anyway. She let out a squeak of alarm as the bowl ricocheted out of her hands, sending up a beautifully choreographed fountain of water before hitting the flagstones with a loud CRACK! Pansy Gasped. The girl gazed in dismay at the shattered remains of the bowl, now strewn across the floor, and at the sopping wet front of her shirt and skirt. 

A roar of fury made them both jump. A voice carried from the kitchen yelled ‘ You Bloody idiot, Can’t you do ANYTHING right? Is a bowl of water too difficult for you?’ 

‘I’m sorry’ she said, in a voice much to low to be heard ‘ The door swung shut on me.’ flushing the girl knelt down and began frantically scooping up scattered shards, wincing as a splinter of china dug into her knee. 

‘perhaps you should use your wand?’ said Peter in a kind tone. 

The girl mumbled about it being on the bar and scurried back through the door. When she re-appeared with wand in hand, her knee had also been mended. 

‘My apologies for the scene of carnage there. I…’Susan Began, but Pansy cut her off.

‘It was an accident’ 

‘I know it was an accident, I was just about to say as much when you interrupted me.’

‘She’s got a point there my dear.’ said Mr Parkinson, Obviously amused.

‘I wasn’t trying to be rude Daddy, I was…’ 

Susan scoffed ‘Makes a change. You’ve been nothing but rude since you’ve been back. Hurling insults and calling me a fat cow.’

‘I didn’t call you a fat cow, actually.’ Pansy was getting annoyed

‘no?’

‘NO! Just…… fat.’ 

‘ You made me feel 12 years old again. Being bullied by the snobby rich girl for trying my best. That’s the first time I’ve cried like that in ages.’

Had she really made her cry? She hadn’t, had she?

‘ Calm down Darling. How about this lovely young lady joins us for a drink and we can all play nice?’ Mr Parkinson offered.

Pansy emptied the lukewarm dregs of her champagne into an oak barrel that was overflowing with geraniums, and used her wand to duplicate the glass in her hand. Mr Parkinson re-filled each glass with the bottle from the ice bucket at his side. Susan Took the glass with a little hesitation and sat across from Pansy.

‘Anyway,’ Susan said after taking a sip of the cool bubbly liquid, ‘ I just wanted to … um, apologise for the other night. Although I didn’t say what you thought I said.’

‘Fine.’ Pansy replied stiffly, aware of Peter’s curiosity beside her. ‘Let’s just forget it, shall we? In future, you don’t make fun of my face and I won’t make fun of your fat.’

‘There you go.’ said Mr Parkinson giving her a comforting nudge. ‘Seems you’re settling back in a treat.’


	14. Chapter 14

Number 14. 

‘Right,’ said Mr Parkinson ‘How about that Guided tour now? 

Boris was nudged awake by Pansy’s foot and they all set off toward the workshops. As they headed across the street, Pansy saw Harry potter emerging from his workshop. He sauntered over.

‘Hey, How was lunch?’ he grinned broadly at Pansy. 

‘Pretty Good’ Actually, It had been excellent. 

‘Saw you talking to Susan’ he went on innocently. 

‘Yeah, well, You know.’ 

He nodded over at Peter Blotting. ‘Who’s the mystery man? Boyfriend of yours?’

Oh Merlin and Morganna, was this the conclusion everyone was going to jump to? Now that she was ugly, would they automatically assume that someone like Peter was the best she could hope for?

‘Please,’ Pansy Shuddered ‘I’m not that desperate.’ In fact, if anyone physically resembled a doormat, it was scruffy Peter Blotting; should you need to wipe your feet on something, he’d be perfect.

‘You’re looking a bit happier today,’ Said Harry

Was she? Really? Well, maybe she wasn’t feeling quite so suicidal. Then again, that could be the thought of herself trampling over Peter’s head in spike heeled boots. 

‘Either you’re heart is beating very fast,’ Pansy observed ‘or someone wants to speak to you. 

The pocket of Harry’s shirt was vibrating like a humming bird. 

‘ I was enjoying the buzz.’ with a wink, he took out his phone and answered it. Pansy turned to look at a now Sleeping Boris on the dusty floor beside her. 

‘Hello, you,’ Harry murmured smiling in to the phone and raking his fingers through his hair. ‘ I know, me too.’ he paused to listen and then laughed. ‘now there’s an offer I can’t refuse. No, definitely free tonight.’ another pause, then he broke into a grin. ‘you’re a bad, bad girl. OK, eight o’clock, I better go now. See you there.’

Pansy had never been more glad of her dark glasses. Was every conversation with Harry Potter destined to lift her spirits, then bring her crashing down to earth with a bump?

‘ Sorry about that. Lily’s headmistress,’ said Harry

‘Really?oh.’ too late, she realised he was joking.

Entertained, he said, ‘ You haven’t seen Lily’s headmistress. Makes Umbridge look desirable.’

‘Well, I’d better be going too.’ Pansy gave Boris’s lead a tug, before Harry could tell her about the stunning girl he’d arranged to meet tonight. A few doors down she saw that her father had finished perusing; if he and Peter made their way up to them now, Peter would be bound to say something excruciating.

‘So who is he?’ Clearly curious, Harry nodded over at Peter. 

‘He’s a writer. He’s doing an item about my dad. He’ll be taking photos of the area too,’ said Pansy.

‘Oh Journalists,’ Harry let out a low whistle ‘Anyone with something to hide better watch out then.’

‘Does that include you?’ Pansy couldn’t resist.

‘Not me.’ He flashed her a wicked grin. ‘Luckily, I’m not the secretive type.’

8** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

‘Who’s he?’ Said Peter.

Honestly, has this m,an been living under a rock?

‘Local Artist. Thinks he’s it. Merlin’s gift to women and saviour of the world. I’m taking Boris home,’ Sais Pansy

‘We won’t be long,’ Said Mr Parkinson. ‘Just a quick tour of the town then we’ll be back.’

* * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * **

 

You knew your subconscious was up to something when you went into Diagon to buy a new pair of trainers and a bottle of sleekeazy, and scuttled home three hours later with an emerald-green silk bra an knickers set instead. 

What a trollop.

Worse still was hearing the front door open and guiltily stuffing the carrier bag containing your new bra and knickers under the sofa. 

‘Hi, Darling.’ Andromeda came bursting into the living room. ‘Buy something nice?’ 

Hermione pulled a face. ‘ I couldn’t find any trainers I liked.’

‘Oh, what a shame. So you didn’t get anything at all?’

‘No, Just looked around the shops.’ Not just a trollop, but a wicked LYING trollop. Wondering if this is how people felt when they smuggled things across boarders, Hermione hurried through to the kitchen and started making some tea. She imagined the hidden underwear pulsating and glowing, signalling its presence to Andromeda. ‘Chocolate biscuit?’

‘No thanks. But I’d love a raw onion.’ Andromeda grinned. ‘What a ridiculous question. Of course I want chocolate biscuits - oooh, here come the rabble.’ She jumped to one side as the door crashed open. Harry and Lily came clattering down the hallway and erupted into the kitchen. Lily, who was covered in grass stains and dust, was clutching a Quaffle and looking triumphant.   
‘She’s lethal,’ complained Harry. ‘Almost broke my arm. She’s Krum in a sun dress.’

‘He lost,’ said Lily ‘and I don’t wear dresses.’ 

‘Cas and I are having a barbecue tonight,’ said Andromeda. ‘If anyone fancies coming along.’

‘Great,’ said Harry

‘I can’t,’ Hermione used the excuse she’d had the foresight to prepare earlier. ‘I’m meeting up with Calliope and Jude in London.’ she looked suitable regretful. ‘ we’re having a girl’s night out.’

‘Oh well, never mind. Give them my love,’ Said Andromeda warmly, which only made Hermione feel worse. ‘And if you’re home before midnight, come on over, we’ll still be going strong - Oh, what’s this? A present for me?’ Andromeda bent down and reached for the glossy black carrier bag that had skidded out from the back of the Sofa, and Hermione felt herself break into a light sweat. For a panicky moment, she wondered if she could get away with pretending it was a gift for Andromeda, but it wasn’t her birthday, the bra was the wrong size and Andromeda wasn’t stupid. She could vanish it upstairs, but then Andromeda would know for certain there was something amiss. So basically she wasn’t going to get away with it at all. 

‘ I say, these are a bit special.’ lifting out the tiny velvet trimmed bra and knickers, Andromeda’s eyes danced with mischief as she glanced at Harry. ‘Been out buying for a lady friend?’

‘Nothing to do with me.’ Harry raised his hands, absolving himself.

‘I…… I changed my mind.’ Hermione stammered, uncomfortably aware of Harry’s gaze on her. ‘I mean, I did like them, so I bought them, but I’m going to take them back to the shop. Too….. um, expensive,’ Andromeda glanced at the price tag and let out a low whistle. ‘It was a moment of madness, don’t know why I did it. I mean, you know me, cheap and cheerful multipacks.’

Hermione knew she was babbling, but this part of the lie was actually true. She did love the excitement of opening a pristine multipack of brand new knickers. 

‘you don’t know why you did it? Spent FIFTY galleons on these? Well, I think I can probably guess. So,’ Andromeda paused, ‘Who is he?’

Now Hermione really couldn’t meet Harry’s eye, she didn’t know where to look really.

‘No one. Really. I just saw them and liked the colour.’

‘See that?’ Andromeda pointed out of the window, ‘ flying nargles. Hermione, you must have your eye on someone - Hey, I know, why don’t you invite him to the barbeque? Bring Calliope and Jude too, then it won’t be so obvious, just tell him it’s a casual get-together for a few friends. Wouldn’t that be a fabulous idea? Then we can all meet him and see what we think!.’

What Andromeda would think truly didn’t bear thinking about. Shovelling the bra and knickers back into their black bag, Hermione said, ‘I promise, there isn’t anyone. This stuff’s going nack to the shop. I’m meeting Jude and Calliope in Town at seven and if it’s ok with everyone, I’d quite like a bath before I go.’ 

‘She thinks I was born yesterday,’ Andromeda said as Hermione had left the room, ‘ But she’s forgotten two important things.’

Ever inquisitive, Lily asked, ‘What important things?’

‘I;m her mother,’ Andromeda told Lily, raising her voice so that Hermione could hear her as she escaped up the stairs. ‘ And I’m always right.’


	15. Chapter 15

Number 15 Disclaimer............... nope...... still not mine

LEMON ALERT!!!!!!!

The glorious bra and Knickers set, now destined never to be worn, was back at the cottage. Wearing a bronze lace top and tight black trousers - she was supposed to be going on a girl’s night after all - Hermione apparated to Armatige Close, an anonymous street just a short walk from Draco’s. Feeling like a fugitive she checked all around before hurriedly to his address. 

He answered the door so quickly that Hermione knew he’d been looking out for her. Now that she was actually here, she could barely make out what he was saying, so loud was the adrenalin-fuelled pumping of blood in her ears. 

She took a deep breath. This was it; she was here.

‘I’m sorry, I’ll calm down in a minute. I just feel so bad about deceiving mum…… Andromeda….’ Managing a shaky smile, Hermione said, ‘ And then I thought about not coming here tonight and that made me feel worse.’

Draco let her through the hallway and into a high-ceilinged sitting room. Happy yellow walls and a cream carpet didn’t go at all well with the heavy mahogany furniture or the dark blue rugs strewn across the floor. 

‘I know,’ Draco intercepted her gaze. ‘It’s horrible, a complete nightmare. I bought it furnished. The kitchen has to be seen to be believed. Anyway, that’s not important.’ He shook his head. ‘ Being appalled by my kitchen tiles isn’t why you’re here. Sweet Merlin, Life would be easier if it was.’

Hermione nodded.

‘ I still can’t believe this is happening,’ Draco went on. ‘It’s been barely any-time at all, but at that party, Bam! I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you since. Nothing like this has happened to me before.’

He was wearing a dark blue cotton shirt and faded jeans, the body beneath them looked to die for. Her stomach knotted with lust, Hermione whispered, ‘ I know, me too.’ There was no point trying to deny it; the attraction was fairy obviously mutual. She cleared her throat. ‘But what if we’re feeling like this because we know it can’t happen? Like being on a diet and knowing you can’t have chocolate cake?’

‘ok, I thought about that too. That’s why invited you here tonight.’ Moving towards her, Draco smiled slightly and reached for her hands. ‘ Come here, Cake.’ 

Pulling her towards him he kissed her on the corner of her mouth, then on the other corner, then Properly, and Hermione thought, AT LAST. It was like going to heaven, feeling Draco’s warm body pressed against her own and his fingers (thank goodness she’d used an extra helping of Sleekeazy) sliding unimpeded through her hair. All too soon he pulled away, looking at her with an expression in his quicksilver eyes that almost made her want to cry.

‘Ok, you have to bear with me now because I’m not used to saying this sort of stuff. I’m not sure, but I think I’m falling for you.’

‘Oh god, don’t say that….’ Hermione covered her mouth, not meaning it for a moment; this is what she had wanted to hear him say more than anything. But it was just so scary, so impossible. How could anything but misery come from a situation like theirs. 

‘It’s the only way. We both know how we feel, it’s too late to back down and pretend it hasn’t happened. Not seeing you again would only make me want you more.’ Draco waited. ‘ right, so this is the plan. We ARE going to see each other. We’ll be incredibly discreet, no one else will know, and with a bit of luck we’ll discover we don’t like each other as much as we think we do.’

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. ‘With a bit of luck?’

‘I know, I know.’ He shrugged. ; But what other choice do we have? And it could happen, you know. In fact, the odds are that it will. How many boyfriends have you had?’ 

Taken ababck by the bluntness of the question, Hermione said cautiously, ‘Well….. quite a few, I suppose. All in all.’ 

‘Ok, Same here. Maybe a bit more than quite a few.’ a flicker of a smile crossed his face. ‘ I’m sorry. If only I’d known, id have saved myself. But the point is, we went out with other people because we liked them. And each time, sooner or later, and for whatever reason, we stopped going out with them. Fingers crossed that’s exactly what will happen with us.’ 

It didn’t help that while he was saying this he was running his fingers up and down the side of her face, touching her neck, looking very much as though he wanted to kiss her again.

‘ But you said…. ‘ Hermione’s throat constricted with emotion ‘…. you said you thought you might be, um…….’

‘Falling in love with you. I know. But it could still happen, couldn’t it? Give it a couple of weeks and I might realise I can’t stand the sight of you. Or you decide you never want to see me again.’ 

Right now, that seemed as likely as deciding your favourite teacher was Dolores Umbridge. 

‘And if we don’t?’

‘If we don’t, it’s officially a disaster. We’ll just have to run away together.’ Draco drew her towards him once more, his eyes fixed on hers. ‘We’ll have to find somewhere Andromeda can’t track us down. Devoted the rest of our live to helping smelly old muggle tramps in Siberia. It’ll be vile, but at least we’ll be together. Merlin,’ He pulled a face, ‘ I really hope it doesn’t come to that. Talk about incentive to get you out of my system.’

‘Maybe we should write down a list of our bad points, to get the ball rolling,’ Hermione said hopefully. ‘ You know, I could go off you really quickly if you told me lots of hideous things about you.’

‘You think? Like what?’

‘ Oh like if you insist on watching and listening to sports all the time. And get really worked up about Quidditch. And you hate cats. And you’re irritatingly tidy. Or if you only change your socks once a fortnight. And you tell bad jokes all the time and expect me to laugh over and over again.’ Actually, this was easy, all she had to do was remember all the things that had annoyed her about her previous boyfriends. ‘ Or you’re proud of the fact that you’ve never done the washing up in your life, or you play with model trains, or you think it’s funny to mock people with speech impediments, or you like to pretend that you’ve got a huge spider in your hand when you know perfectly well someone’s TERRIFIED of spiders -’

‘Stop, Sop.’ Draco held up his hands in protest. ‘ Merlin, what kind of men have you been associating with? That’s the most appalling list I’ve ever heard. Do you seriously think I’d do any of those things?’ 

‘Well, no,’ Hermione was embarrassed

‘Apart from the spider trick, of course. I’ve done that’

‘Really?’

‘When I was about 14. but if you think it would help, I can do it again?’

‘No thanks. How about you?’ 

‘what puts me off girls, you mean? Wow, loads of things.’ sliding his arm around her, Draco said, ‘Girls on diet’s, girls asking if their dress makes them look fat, girls reading out your horoscopes even though they know you just don’t give a fuck, girls who think spending a fortune on clothes and manicures makes up for having no personality, girls who eat crisps with their mouths open, girl’s who pee in other people’s gardens and expect to be rescued when they can’t climb back over the wall - ok. Not true,’ He said as Hermione gave him a warning look. ‘ I love it when girls do that.’

‘Where can we go?’ said Hermione

‘I told you, anywhere in the world. Actually, Siberia’s bloody freezing. How would you feel about Barbados?’ 

‘ I mean here, while we’re secretly seeing each other? Every time we go out I’ll be terrified that Andromeda might see us, or friends of Andromeda might see us and tell her.’ she gestured in desperation. ‘ or friends of friends, and Morgana knows there must be thousands of them around. Don’t you see, we can never go anywhere.’ 

‘Fine.’ Draco shrugged, unperturbed. ‘ We’ll just have to stay here and make our own entertainment.’

‘It’ll be like being stuck in a prison cell,’ Hermione wailed. ‘ It’ll be boring.’

‘I’ve been called a lot of things in my time, Hermione. But never boring. Anyway, why does it have to be? We can play cards or games. Read to each other. Do giant jigsaw puzzles…..’

He was teasing her. Hermione squirmed with pleasure as his hands settled around her waist, his thumbs idly stroking her back. She had the distinct impression that the jigsaw puzzles that he had in mind comprised two pieces’ This isn’t going to work.’ she held her breath as his wam mouth brushed her collar bone.

‘OK, you’re right, let’s forget it.’ abrupt;y spinning her around and marching her back down the hall, he yanked open the front door and - 

‘ Nooooooo!’ Shrieked Hermione.

He closed the front door.

‘ Think it might work after all?’

She exhaled slowly. Draco, having successfully called her bluff, regarded her with amusement.

‘Maybe.’ Trembling again, Hermione leaned back against the wall.

‘Sorry. Not good enough.’

‘ok. We’ll do it.’ what choice did the have? The alternative - not seeing him again - was unthinkable. 

‘Wise decision.’ smiling he kissed her again. Feeling as though her whole body was on fire, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Twanggggggg, went her bra strap and for a split second she thought Draco had unfastened it.

‘That definitely wasn’t me.’ Raising his hands to protest his innocence. ‘I didn’t do that.’

Bugger, he was right. With impeccable timing, Hermione realised, her left shoulder strap had chosen this moment to snap.

‘Sorry, it’s an old bra. The excitement must have been too much for it.’

‘You see? That’s one of the things I like about you. What colour is it?’

‘Um…. sort of coffee coloured.’ Mocha actually, But Draco was only a man. He wouldn’t understand.

‘And what colour are your knickers?’

Oh, the shame. With modesty clearly not an option, Hermione said, ‘ Black.’

Anyway, with a bit of luck, he would find out for himself.

‘Do you know how much I love that you are wearing a brown bra and black knickers?’ Draco said Happily

Brown? The horror! Hermione couldn’t help but blurt out, ‘Mocha.’

‘Whatever. I just….. all my life, whenever I’ve been out with girls and undressed them for the first time, they’ve always been wearing brand new, super-lacy matching bra and knickers. It makes me feel as if I’ve been set up. The situation just doesn’t feel spontaneous any more.’

‘If you feel that strongly about it, you could always try not undressing them, ‘ Hermione pointed out.

‘It doesn’t put me off that much. I’m just saying, it makes a refreshing change, and I really like that you aren’t the kind of girl who meets a new man and rushes out to buy a sexy bra and knickers set.’

‘This isn’t going to work,’ Said Hermione, ‘ I’m supposed to be putting you off me.’

‘Sorry, but you haven’t.’ Draco’s eyes glittered. ‘In fact you’ve failed, with flying colours. 

‘But I did buy a sexy bra and knickers set! This morning! It’s at home, I was going to wear them tonight, but Andromeda found them under the sofa.’ Hermione Babbled, ‘and she started teasing me about having a new man, so -’

‘Nice try.’ Draco tilted her face up to meet his and slid the broken bra strap down over her shoulder. ‘In fact, excellent try. But you can’t fool me.’

 

****** Lemon Alert. If you don’t want to read, Skip to the next chapter **********

 

Hermione felt the blaze of desire rush straight to her knickers. They had done enough talking. Enough reasoning as to why it shouldn’t happen. It was time they got over it, maybe this was the perfect way, she wasn’t going to fight the lust any longer. 

Draco kissed her so perfectly, she almost didn’t feel him slip his fingers into her belt loops and begin slowly tugging her trousers down. He pushed her backwards, so she was flush against the wall. He trousers were halfway down her legs, but instead of removing her knickers he slipped his figer under the fabric, finding the wet slit between her thighs. 

He began stroking her, rubbing her clit, loosing herself in the sensation, knowing that his mind too was oblivious to anything other than the feeling of this moment. 

‘I’ve wanted this for so long…’ he muttered. Hermione squirmed against his exploring finger barely capable of breathing. ‘ I don’t want to make love to you here, standing by the front door, with you pushed up against the wall ……..’

‘Where’s your bedroom?’ She drew back. She was so tightly wound, she could scarcely think straight. 

Draco trembled, linked his fingers through hers and the took the stairs quietly and quickly to his bedroom. 

She had been caught unawares. She hadn’t had the time to realise the enormity of what she was about to do, hadn’t time for her nerves to build, but her heart was beating fast and when they reached the bedroom door, she paused and the enormity of what she was about to do sank in. 

Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy. All those years of nastiness. The ongoing feud between the families. At one time, he had represented all that was wrong….. and now…. 

Here she was.

He didn’t switch on the overhead light. Instead, he turned on a bedside lamp. 

For a few seconds Hermione took time out to glance around the room. There was a rocking chair by the window in which sat a stuffed Dragon. 

‘I should have got rid of it, but…’ Draco said, self consciously. 

‘ We have something in common. I find myself in need of a dragon too.’ Hermione strolled toward him.

‘I don’t want to talk any more. I want to touch.’ 

It was now or never. After this they may go their separate ways. They could both leave this behind, but right now her want and her need poured through her. The only way to clear him from her system was to do what she was going to do now, to sleep with this beautiful man. 

Her top was already on the floor and she unclasped her mocha (Not brown) Bra. She could feel his eyes on her and it was a little thrilling if she was honest. The cool air hit her hot, naked breasts like a soothing balm and she found herself wondering what he thought of them. Bigger than expected? Too small? Too round?

He moved towards her and she fell into his arms, enjoying the way his shirt eased some of the pain of her sensitive nipples. She rubbed herself against him and he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, ‘ You have the most amazing breasts…’

‘oh, no….’

‘Amazing breasts and even more amazing nipples…’

He propelled her towards the king-sized bed, and Hermione fell back on to the pillows with a sigh. 

In the semi-darkness of the bedroom, Draco tool a few seconds to just look at her. His erection was painful, but he had to regain some self-control, or lose it completely.

Hermione put her arms behind her head so that her breasts were pushed up, offering themselves to him. She had removed her trousers but her knickers were still in place. She knew that if he felt them, they would be soaked through. 

He got rid of his shirt and vest underneath. His hand loose on the button of his jeans, he took a few deep breaths and then pulled down the zip, very slowly, taking his time. He didn’t want to rush this bit. He was close to coming just looking at her and the drowsy smile tugging the corners of her mouth as she watched him. 

‘Enjoying the striptease?’ he murmured, and her smile broadened. She wriggled a little on the bed, parted her legs and Draco emitted an low moan. 

‘I’ve never been treated to one before.’ She told him truthfully. 

She was so turned on that she could barely get the words out. Even in the dim light she could see the proud bulge of his erection.

Draco stepped out of his trousers, then the boxers, retrieving his wand from the pile of discarded fabric he preformed a contraceptive charm, although he wasn’t even conscious of doing so. 

He tossed his wand onto the bedside table and remained standing next to the bed, completely naked. 

He was Bigger than she’d had. She propped herself up on one hand and took him into her mouth, feeling him shudder with a kick of heady satisfaction. 

He arched his back and his hand pressed to the back of her head, urging her to suck him, to taste him. 

She licked and teased and played with him and his deep groans were unbelievably sexy. 

When he could take no more, he tugged himself free of her eager mouth and remained perfectly still, controlling his breathing with difficulty. 

Finally he looked down at her. ‘I have never wanted any woman, the way I want you.’ 

Hermione fell back into the pillows, legs parted, and moaned softly when he joined her. 

He kissed her slowly, taking his time, his tongue exploring her mouth, then he moved to trail kissed along her jawline. She arched up, then sighed, eyes fluttering shut as he took one nipple into his mouth and began suckling on it, lazy and thorough.

She was drowning in sensation and it was nothing like she’d had felt before. 

This must be what it felt like to lose control utterly and completely. Knowing that what you were enjoying could potentially be a one-off experience and it had to be appreciated to the absolute up most. 

Hermione was filled with a feeling of liberation. When he slipped his hand underneath her knickers, she spread her legs a little wider and gasped as he began stroking her clit.

He rubbed his finger insistently over the throbbing nub until she was pleading with him to stop. She didn’t want to come like this. 

Draco straddled her. Opening her eyes to gaze at him, Hermione didn’t think that she had ever seen anyone quite so beautiful. 

She held him in her hands but he gently disengaged her with a smile. 

‘This isn’t just about my satisfaction,’ He murmured huskily. ‘ This is about you as well. He leaned down to lick her stomach, which was salty with perspiration, then he moved lower until his mouth was on her knickers, and without removing them, he teased her until she squirmed, until she could barely stand the intense excitement building inside her, an explosion that was on the brink of detonating. 

Only then did he ever so slowly pull down her underwear and tossed them into the heap of clothes on the floor. 

He like that she wasn’t all skin and bones. The soft roundness of her hips was a turn on.

He breathed in the musky, honeyed scent between her legs and then gently slid his tongue into her, finding her clit once more. This time the delicate thrust of his moist tongue was a mind blowing experience for her. She instinctively reached down, curling her fingers into his blonde hair, raising her legs slightly so he could sink his tongue deeper into her. 

She knew that she was groaning, but the sounds she was making seemed to be coming from someone else, far away.

He teased her until she was going mad with wanting him, until the only satisfaction she needed was to have him in her, and in between the groans she knew that she was pleading with him to stop, to come inside her, that she needed him…. right now…

‘Demanding Witch.’ Draco needed to come inside her too, as much as she needed it.

Foreplay was all well and good but the tipping point had come far too close and far too often for his liking. 

He thrust long and deep into her, loving her tight wetness and the way her legs slid up and around his waist so that he could reach and cup her buttocks in his hands.

He would have liked to have exercised control. And he did, but he was driven to move faster, harder and he knew that she had come when he felt her body stiffen and heard the rhythm of her breathing faster and faster, more and more breathless, until she was crying out and gasping at the same time. 

Only then, and thankfully not a second too soon, did he allow himself the ultimate release. He reared back and reached an unbelievable orgasm on one deep thrust. 

Caught in the grip of the physical, the ground-shaking conversation of what happens next would have to wait. Now as they lay down next to each other, he felt the curve of her rounded body against him, they could just enjoy the moment a little longer.


End file.
